My Criminal
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: The top police officer has a new case. But that means he has to work with their most deceitful prisoner in the country. Opposites attract they say, but Officer has no intension of befriending this prisoner and just do his job. Prisoner however has other plans. Warning: adult content, language, murder, abuse, mention of drugs and usage of alcohol.
1. Officer's new case

"Officer?"

"What is it now Chief."

"Got a new case for you."

"Hmmm. Got a new mastermind already. How do want me to go through this one?"

"You won't like it. But I think for this one we'll need someone who knows how a criminal mastermind works/thinks."

"Oh please no. Anyone, anything but him."

"I'm sorry; tomorrow you'll set off with prisoner 259. AKA Springtrap Arils."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck Officer Goldie Fazbear."


	2. Officer Goldie and prisenor Springtrap

"Yo Shadow try not to soil our clothes this time, it's not like room service actually cares about us hahahaha!"

"I told you maybe you should stop pranking me while I'm trying to have a drink Springtrap!"

"Ah what can I say, I can't resist the call to be bad." Springtrap laughed as he was stuck with his cellmate Shadow (Shadow Freddy).

"Hey what you in for anyway?" Springtrap asked.

"Simple stealing. I was desperate I had no money to support my husband and our adopted daughter." Shadow explained.

"Family. Never really had one." Springtrap said.

"How about you then?" Shadow asked. Springtrap laughed.

"I'm the infamous Springtrap. I carried on my father's footsteps. Murder, theft, manipulating, I'm not bad for someone as young as 23. My old man was the best, and then I came alone and followed the family tradition." Springtrap said.

"Ugh, this uniform doesn't fit me." Springtrap complained. He was arrested a week ago. The uniform was in fact too small; it wasn't made to fit Springtrap's muscular body. Luckily since he's a rabbit his body is still quite slim so that helped a little. The animals evolved to be more like humans after they went extinct. They had human hands, feet, muscles for some, and eyes. But their faces still had their animal looks such as snouts and ears. They were still covered in fur but worse clothes.

"Prisoner 259!" A cop bashed the bars trying to scare Springtrap. It didn't work.

"Ah Foxy good to see you!" Springtrap exclaimed smirking.

"Don't 'good to see you' me!" the fox yelled.

"Aww you're not still mad about how I permanently 'mangled' your wife HAHAHAHAHA!" Foxy grabbed Springtrap by the throat.

"Don't mention her!"

"Aww she's still alive isn't she? Just stuck in a wheelchair forever." Springtrap giggled. Foxy was ready to snap his neck until.

"ENOUGH!" Foxy released his grip.

"Sorry officer Goldie."

"It's fine. Resume to your post."

"Yes sir." Foxy walked off.

"Daammn boy." Springtrap exclaimed. Goldie looked at Springtrap.

"What is it?" Goldie growled.

"That's one fine body you got there." Springtrap sneered, he spat out some saliva to pretend he was drooling with lust. He wasn't wrong though; the golden bear was the fittest and most muscular out of the whole police force, even the Chief. It's probably why he was one of the top officers, even though he was only 25. Goldie rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I question him even more already." Goldie said to himself.

"If you're referring to my statement then yes I'm gay." Springtrap said, he leaned onto the bars and let his arm swing around.

"So what might I serve the pleasure of having the famous officer Goldie at my cell?" Springtrap smirked.

"Sadly enough we are being forced to work together." Goldie explained.

"Ohhh I'm not sad at all." Springtrap teased.

"Get the cuffs." Goldie heard the chief say.

"Chief Marion." Goldie said.

"Officer Goldie."

"Want me to put the cuffs on?" Goldie asked.

"If you really want to."

"I don't want to I just want to make sure he doesn't try anything." Goldie explained. Marion took the cuffs from the officer who was going to do the job and gave them to Goldie.

"Oooo he's kinky to." Springtrap sneered. He let out a small yelp as Goldie pinned him to the wall as soon as the door was unlocked. Springtrap normally would use this as a chance to fight and escape but this time he felt he would be a bit annoying today.

"That's it Officer. Pin me down." He joked. Goldie let out a disgusted growl and tightened the cuff around his wrists. Springtrap leaned back so the back of his head was on Goldie's shoulder.

"Hello." Springtrap laughed. Goldie yanked on the cuffs and forced Springtrap to follow him and Chief Marion.

They sat Springtrap in a dull grey room and chained him to a chair so he couldn't escape.

"Ugh, don't you people get board of negotiating others in this room. I mean come on at least have decent colours on the walls. Like red. Like the blood of a victim." Springtrap rambled as he waited for Goldie. Goldie came in with Marion soon after.

"Ah the big guys back. No seriously how much muscle can one guy have? Hahaha!"

"You think you're real funny don't you?" Marion grumbled.

"And you're not funny enough stripes." Springtrap chuckled. He looked over to Goldie, his brown eyes stared into his own light blue eyes.

"Keep talking, and I'll give you more scars than you already have." Marion growled.

"Oh yes please. I like it rough. But I'd rather Golden does that instead ahahahaha!"

"Listen Springtrap, the sooner you accept to take the case with me, help me catch this criminal and arrest him. The sooner we can part ways." Goldie said.

"Ha! You think I'm doing this for free!? Oh no I need something more. Hmmm I want out. And my old clothes. I hate these ones."

"Not happening." Marion interrupted.

"Then I ain't helping." Springtrap huffed.

"Listen chief what choice do we have." Goldie said. Marion sighed.

"Besides maybe working with a cop could change him. I doubt it but who knows."

"Fine! Anything else?" Marion asked. Springtrap smirked.

"Goldie takes his shirt off. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh we got a real comedian over here." Marion grumbled. Goldie had the blankest expression ever.

"HAHAHA Oh I'm kidding. Fine I'll help ya. When do we begin?"

"Tomorrow." Goldie said. He stood up and walked off. Marion stopped him.

"Mind taking him back to his cell?"

"Fine." Goldie unchained Springtrap and put the cuffs back on.

"Sooo why the long face?" Springtrap asked as they walked back to his cell.

"What?" Goldie asked.

"You look so miserable." Springtrap swung his body around as he said this. Goldie held him still.

"Walk properly." He grumbled.

"Oh why would I do that? I'm now where I want to be hahaha." Springtrap continued to giggle the rest of the way. Goldie threw him into his cell.

"Bit harsh Officer." Springtrap said as he got off the floor.

"Get used to it." Goldie said. He walked away.

"You did well." Shadow joked.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Springtrap said.

"I'll have my way soon enough Shadow. He just needs to make one mistake."

"Who's to say you won't make the mistake?"

"Huh?"

"Well you seem to fancy him."

"Lust is different to love my friend. I doubt that'll happen."

"Whatever." Shadow went to the bottom bunk and went to bed. Springtrap jumped onto the top and tucked in.

'Well I'm excited for tomorrow.' Springtrap thought before going to sleep.

 **(Hey guys! I wanted to give ya'll an insight on the new fan fic I'm working on (this one) before Christmas, I might be unable to upload for a while. If you have idea's I'd love to hear them and let me know what you think so far!  
I want to give the warnings for later in the story here:**

 **Swearing**

 **Some violence**

 **Sexual references and context**

 **Gay pairings.**

 **Ok that's all I know so far, if u want more info then PM me and I'll do my best, see ya mates. Have a wonderful Christmas!)**


	3. Day 1

_Prisoner 159 file:  
Name: Springtrap Arils.  
Species: Rabbit.  
Height: 6foot 5.  
Physical problems: Body covered in scars with half of the right ear missing.  
Mental problems: unknown._

"Hey dad what you doing."

"Work."

"What kind?"

"You'll learn when you're older."

…

Goldie packed extra equipment with him as he had to work with the one of the top criminal's still alive. He remembered when Springtrap's dad was alive, Vincent. He was the worst of the worst, no wonder Springtrap was so good at what he did. He entered the building with Springtrap waiting for him. Keeping to their deal Springtrap was back into his old clothes. He wore a sleeveless vest, bearing his muscular arms, held together with three silver buttons. He had black skinny pants held together by one button and a zipper. His shoes were simple black running shoes. Goldie got a better look at Springtrap; he was about 6 foot 5 while Goldie was 7 foot. He was covered in scars with his right ear in half.

"Ready Officer?" Springtrap smirked. Goldie rolled his eyes.

"Oh cheer up sour puss." Goldie ignored him and went to Marion.

"Here's the case files. Good luck." Marion said. He pulled Goldie close and whispered.

"Oh and keep this quiet, prisoner 259 shall never be realised." Goldie nodded. But he was a bit shocked; they want to double cross Springtrap? That's not how they work. But Goldie can't argue with the chief so he will keep quiet.

Goldie had Springtrap sit in the passenger seat of the car while he was driving. Springtrap leaned back in the chair to get comfy.

"So what first Officer?" Springtrap asked. Still smirking.

"Do you ever take that grin off your face?" Goldie asked.

"It's part of my charm." Springtrap said. Goldie scoffed. Springtrap studied the bear's body a bit more closely. His uniform looked a bit tight for him. His hat hanged a bit lower on his head than most officers have them.

Goldie parked on the side of the road and opened the case file.

"Ok… Nightmare? Lovely name.  
Species is a bear.  
Colour is black.  
Height around 7.1.  
Age is approximately 34." Goldie read out. Springtrap listened.

"Physical difficulties unknown.  
Mental problems, best guess is homicidal." Goldie continued.

"Last seen. Springtrap know this place?" Goldie showed him the file.

"Yeah! This real fancy restaurant. I know someone who could help with us in this case." Springtrap leaned closer to Goldie.

"Really? Who?" Goldie asked. Springtrap wiggled his eyes.

"Nah uh you gotta take me out before I take you to see family." Springtrap cooed. Goldie let out a small growl.

"We're on a case. Not a hang out, not a date. Just business. We are not boyfriends or friends or even partners, we're simply being forced to solve a case together." Springtrap pretended to stab himself in the heart.

"Ohh ooww, Officer that hurt. You could've said that a bit nicer." Springtrap tried to sound hurt but he just ended up having a giggle fit. Goldie scrunched the bridge of his snout between his fingers and sighed.

"Haha. Oh I'm kidding. My brother should be able to help us; he lives just two streets away."

"Okay." Goldie began driving while Springtrap gave him directions.

"So how can he help us?" Goldie asked.

"Real computer genius. He can hack into anything electrical. He should be able to hack into the security cameras and see past recordings to have an idea where this 'Nightmare' guy went." Goldie nodded.

Springtrap hopped out of the car as Goldie parked at the drive in. Goldie watched as Springtrap rang the doorbell. Springtrap smiled as the door opened and a purple rabbit appeared from behind it. He wore a grey shirt with a black hoddie jumper. He had track pants and no shoes. His eyes were a light violet colour with his short fur going down on his forehead.

"Bonnie my bro!"

"Springtrap!?" Springtrap pulled the purple rabbit into a hug.

"Been a while eh?" Springtrap said as he let go.

"Yeah it has. How you been."

"Been in jail for a bit, but now I have to work with a cop to solve this case thing."

"Case? So what you need me for?" Bonnie asked.

"We need you to help hack into security cameras." Bonnie jumped when Goldie made himself present.

"Ummm… I. uh." Bonnie became nervous.

"Bro its ok, Officer ain't here to hurt you." Springtrap reassured. Goldie extended a hand.

"Officer Goldie."

"Oh you're Freddy's brother right?" Bonnie asked shaking his hand.

"Yeah."

"Bonnie you ok?" Springtrap and Goldie saw a big brown bear come up behind Bonnie and wrap a shoulder over Bonnie's shoulders. He had a neat fancy black suit with a black top hat and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh hey Goldie." Freddy smiled as he saw his brother. Goldie nodded.

"So you guys needed help. Come in I'll get my lap top." Bonnie said, Freddy released his grip and showed Springtrap and Goldie into the lounge room. Springtrap happily sat on the couch while Goldie kept to standing.

"So how did this happen?" Freddy asked pointing to Springtrap.

"Eh, Chief wanted me to use his criminal mind to help arrest another criminal. I'm more than fine without his help though." Goldie said. Freddy nodded.

"Yo! How long you been dating my brother now?" Springtrap asked. Freddy blushed.

"About two and a half years."

"Damn. Officer, maybe you can learn a thing or two about relationships from your brother." Goldie rolled his eyes.

"He does my head in already." Goldie whispered to Freddy.

"Most relationships start with hate." Freddy winked.

"I'm not going out with that. Ever." Freddy shrugged.

"All right got my stuff. So what's the place?" Goldie handed him the case file while Springtrap gave him the place and location. Bonnie took about an hour or so before a bunch of screens came up.

"Ah ha! Got it." Bonnie said with pride. Goldie looked at the case again.

"Go to Tuesday." He said.

"Ok, we're in Saturday now so…" Bonnie fiddled with the feed until Goldie spotted a big black bear.

"That's our guy." Springtrap said. Goldie nodded.

"He's talking to that chicken. Hmm. Seems female, know her?" Goldie asked Springtrap.

"Dad and I know everyone. That's Chicha. Snobby b**ch she is. I doubt you'll get her to talk. Her sister though I think could be easier to talk to." Springtrap explained.

"Dad? Oh that guy Vincent." Bonnie said, he keeps forgetting that Springtrap was taken and raised by a different man.

"Let's go, thank you for your time." Goldie said as he went to exit the house.

"Later bro!" Springtrap high fived his brother before following the golden bear.

"See ya Spring." Bonnie said. Freddy sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

Springtrap hopped back into the car as Goldie was typing on a devise.

"What's Chicha's sister's name?" Goldie asked.

"Chica Erna." Springtrap replied. Goldie typed up the name.

"She lives a day away." Goldie said.

"A day?!" Springtrap exclaimed.

"Yeah. Chicha lives closer but you said she won't talk."

"I'd rather go for a day's drive then deal with that sl*t." Springtrap mumbled.

"Okay then." Goldie pulled out the drive way and began to drive onward to the location.

 **(I'm glad I finally got this done! I'm off to Queensland for a holiday so updates will still be pretty late. Thanks for understanding. Bye.)**


	4. Road Trip Part 1

**(Ok! I'm back! Sorry for the long break but I've been busy, lots of s**t going on, and I took a holiday in Queensland. This chapter doesn't contain much big story plot stuff, just silly moments of Spring really annoying the f**k out of Goldie constantly for half of the ride. Ok let's get going!)**

" _Hey daddy!"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Look!"_

" _Hey! Put that gun back right now!"_

" _Look daddy I'm just like you!"_

" _I doubt that'll ever happen."_

" _B-b-but…"_

… _._

"I hate you, everything about you, don't wanna be in love with you no more…"

"SHUT UP!" Goldie yelled for the fourth time.

"Come on it's a good song." Springtrap complained. Goldie growled as the song _I hate you_ by Simon Curtis played in the background.

"Maybe if you actually tried to sing it properly I'd be less annoyed." Goldie mumbled.

"Only been driving for about twenty minutes and already we're fighting like an old couple." Springtrap sneered.

"We are nothing like a couple." Goldie shot back. Springtrap giggled softly. He looked out the window and saw a small ice cream shop.

"Oh! Can we stop for ice cream Officer?" Springtrap said as started bobbing in his chair.

"You're kidding, right?" Goldie said. Springtrap shook his head.

"Nope, in the past Dad used to stop at that exact ice cream shop." Springtrap sighed.

"He would always get me cookies and cream while he'd either get a chocolate or strawberry for Scott. And blue berry for himself." His happy laugh slowly dismissed itself at the memory.

"Who's Scott?" Goldie asked.

"Ummm. I'd rather not say." Springtrap's ears flopped down and a sad whimper admitted from his lips. He quickly shook it off and smiled.

"I remember this one time I was about four or five, I smashed my ice cream into his face. His fur was so sticky for days hahahaha." Goldie sighed. He didn't have a good relationship with his dad.

"So, what about you? What was your childhood like?" Springtrap asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Goldie said, Springtrap shrugged and leaned back into the seat. Goldie continued driving for a bit until he heard snoring, he looked to his side to see Springtrap had fallen asleep in the car.

"Maybe I'll finally have some peace now." He mumbled to himself. He sighed as he continued driving.

After about ten minutes Springtrap began to flinch in his sleep. Goldie couldn't help but watch. The rabbit was mumbling while squirming in his seat.

"Hmmm go… ahh…" He mumbled.

"Grrr, I said… go… No. No no no." Goldie looked at him in worry as he tried to slash at something, Goldie pulled over in case Springtrap wacked him while sleeping.

"Leave… No. D-Dad no. No! Get… away no!"

"Springtrap!"

"Ahhh!" Springtrap awoke breathing heavily. He placed a hand over his racing heart in an attempt to slow its pace.

"What was that?" Goldie asked.

"It was nothing." Springtrap replied.

"Just a nightmare." Springtrap mumbled. He turned away from Goldie. Goldie sighed and pulled out to start driving again. Springtrap refused to fall back to sleep.

"Can we have music." The rabbit asked. Goldie turned the volume up on the radio, which was playing Would It Matter by Skrillet. Goldie listened silently. Springtrap continued to look out the window. 'If I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care?' Springtrap thought as the lyrics of the song played. 'Would anybody care? Would I be alone? Does anybody care now? Will anybody?' Springtrap sniffed then pushed the thoughts away.

(one hour later)

"Officer." Springtrap wined.

"What?" Goldie grumbled.

"I need to pee." Springtrap replied.

"Can't you hold it?" Goldie said.

"Nope."

"Well you're going to have to."

"Oh come on! We're right next to the forest and I need to go!" Springtrap held his crotch to try and hold it in. Goldie stayed silent.

"I'll pee right here if ya want." Springtrap warned.

"You wouldn't dare." Goldie growled.

"I'm desperate!" Springtrap wined. Now in a bit of pain. Goldie was about to ignore him again until he heard Springtrap undoing his pants.

"Ok ok I'll stop!" Goldie pulled over as soon as he could as Springtrap sprinted out the door and behind a tree.

Goldie waited for the green furry nuisance to get back. Springtrap hopped back into the car and sighed in relief.

"Phew. Much better, I thought my cock was about to explode hahahaha!" Springtrap joked. Goldie rolled his eyes and went back to driving. Springtrap stretched a little and settled back in.

…

"So how much do you work out?" Springtrap asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you're extremely muscular about everywhere so…"

"I tend to go to the gym." Goldie admitted. Springtrap scanned the golden bear's body a bit. He started to imagine what's under that uniform of his, Springtrap sighed at the thought then his breath hitched when his pants got tighter.

'S**t' he thought.

"Hey, Officer?"

"Don't tell me you have to go, again right?" Goldie groaned.

"Ummmmm. I just… need some me time."

"No. I don't care about your sudden anti socialness I'm not stopping." Springtrap moaned and turned his entire body so that his back was to Goldie.

'Go away go away go away.' Springtrap thought to his member. Goldie started think that maybe he should just dump him onto the streets and tell chef he broke free. That way he could complete his task alone.

…

"This little piggy became pork."

"Shut up."

"And this piggy became a roast dinner."

"Springtrap."

"This little piggy became ham."

"I'm serious!"

"And this little piggy became juicy delicious bacon!"

"Springtrap! Shut the f**k up!"

…

"Hey Officer?"

"What now?!"

"Wanna have some fun. Hehe."

"NO!"

…

"And here we have the top Officer, as you can see the infamous Springtrap is annoying the s**t out of him." Springtrap giggled s he pretended to be a news reporter. Goldie growled.

"Springtrap shut up." He warned. Springtrap giggled. Goldie was so tempted to just Taser him and hopefully knock him out.

…

Springtrap was getting so board, he started poking Goldie's arm because he was so board.

"Springtrap stop it." Goldie warned. Springtrap didn't listen and continued poking. Goldie had had enough, he grabbed the Taser gun out of his belt pocket and shocked the rabbit. Springtrap let out a yelp and fell back.

"AHHH!" Springtrap panted as he recovered from the shock.

"That. Was. AWSOME!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Do it again do it again!" Springtrap pleaded. Goldie did enjoy shooting the Taser gun at Springtrap so he did it again.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That was great!" Springtrap exclaimed. Goldie rolled his eyes and kept driving.

(6:23pm)

"Hey! It's the Down Under pub! I'm hungry let's go." Springtrap said as Goldie drove past this old wooden pub.

"I don't care." Goldie mumbled.

"I'll complain even more for the rest of the trip. I have needs to you know. And I bet you're getting hungry to, I mean I haven't seen you eat anything this whole trip." Goldie sighed, the thought of food made his belly gurgle, and parked in front of the pub.

"Let's make this quick." Goldie said.

"Ah come on, this place is great so we should enjoy the experience. Ever heard of fun Officer?" Springtrap said as they walked over.

"I don't have time for these pointless activities of yours." Goldie said. Springtrap sighed.

"Out of all the people." He mumbled.

Springtrap opened the door and Goldie saw that the place was huge, it looked much smaller on the outside. There was a dining area and a dance area. The dining area had a least around sixty tables that were made from wood as well as a long bar table. Behind the bar was bucket load of drinks, some were all kinds of different alcohol while others were more friendly drinks such as soft drinks. The dance area was lit with any colour you could think of with loud dance music playing. And there were plenty of animals dancing their hearts out.

'Has a bit of a cowboy western look.' Goldie thought.

"G'day mates need anything." Goldie looked over to the bar and saw who said that. A dark blue furred rabbit while the inside of his ears had red fur. From what Goldie could see, which was only just under the rabbit's chest as the bar table was in the way, he had a couple of scars to. A decent one on his throat and three on his chest. He wore a cowboy hat with a black leather jacket that has all the buttons undone, with no shirt to cover his bare chest. A shiny silver chain hung from his neck. His right eye was a rich blue but the other was covered by his long blue hair. The blue rabbit pulled his hair back to scratch an itch on his cheek and Goldie saw deep scratches on his left eye, which was very discoloured. Obviously blind in that eye.

"Salvage my man!" Springtrap replied and gave him a high five.

"Springtrap? Cricky mate it's been ages! Where you been?" Salvage asked.

"Ah you know, the usual." Springtrap boasted.

"So, stealing and murdering?" Salvage asked earning a nod from Springtrap.

"Need a drink mate?" Salvage asked.

"The same as always." Springtrap said as he sat at a bar table. Goldie looked at them blankly.

"You need anything?" Salvage asked Goldie.

"Just a water would suffice." He said bluntly. Salvage nodded and went to the drink section. Goldie took a seat next to Springtrap and was surprised when he saw Salvage's whole body, he was half wolf. His long blue, with red under it, tail swayed as he walked. His black skinny jeans seemed to exaggerate his legs and *cough*.

"Is that really appropriate wear?" Goldie whispered to Springtrap. Springtrap just chuckled.

"He's an Australian male model. And stripper. So, he's not bothered by such clothing." Springtrap explained.

"Here ya go." Salvage said as he brought over their drinks.

"Now, hungry?" Salvage asked.

"Yeah. I'll have the meat pie." Springtrap said.

"Beef?"  
"You know it." Salvage nodded.

"You?"

"Just a ham sandwich." Goldie said. Springtrap rolled his eyes.

"Officer, you're boring as hell."

"Eh, he's fun enough to come here eh mate." Salvage said to Springtrap.

"Yeah I guess."

(After eating. **I know I'm lazy)**

"Hey Goldie." Springtrap said, smirking.

"What do you want?" Goldie growled as he whipped his lips with a napkin.

"Come on let's dance."

"I don't think so." Goldie growled at the thought. Springtrap looked genially hurt.

"But Salvage is going to sing soon, and they're very good songs to dance to."

"No."

"But…"

"I SAID NO!" Springtrap jumped and fell to the floor. He sighed and got up, brushing dust from the floor off his arm. He went to Goldie and smirked. He brushed his hand around Goldie's arm until Goldie rushed him off. Springtrap giggled and went to the dance floor.

 **(next few chapters won't have much story plot but just for fun ok? Also, is the relationship between Spring and Gold going to fast? I'm really trying but some advice or help is welcomed. Later mates.)**


	5. PARTY!

"Daddy…"

"Stand up!"

"But *cough*"

"I said stand!"

"I can't take the pain."

"Well then. *Kick* You need to toughen up."

"*Sob*"

….

"You good?" Springtrap asked Salvage.

"I've done this a hundred times mate I'll be fine." Salvage replied. He went up on stage to which he received and applaud from the crowed. Goldie, still sitting, decided to watch. He noticed he could see Springtrap clearly despite the crowed. The music changed and Salvage picked up a microphone.

"Perfect model knows how to push the throttle

But I don't wanna be just another name in your registry.

I just wanted to see if my lust would be enough

To get me over your complete lack of substance."

Goldie had to admit, that Aussi could sing. He dances good a well. But Springtrap…

"Fell in love with an Android baby

Playing games with a toy that played me.

The electricity is easy I'm told.

So where'd you ever learn to be so cold?"

Springtrap got right into the beat, from flicking his arm, swaying his hips or moving his legs. It's almost like he practiced.

"Nothing in your eyes that I can see

Time to shut the power down and let me be.

Try to play it like you think you're something so hot.

Hate to say it, but I'd rather fuck a robot."

Salvage's voice hit every note while Springtrap danced every beat.

"So deluded that it kind of constituted as a

Kind of charm.

I never really thought you could bring me any harm"

"Ooh, I couldn't be more wrong.

Ooh, why did I wait so long to go…

Can't believe I thought I loved you."

Goldie let himself stare a little as Springtrap swayed his torso or moved his pelvis to the rhythm. He was perfectly in synch.

"Fell in love with an Android baby

Playing games with a toy that played me.

The electricity is easy I'm told.

So where'd you ever learn to be so cold?"

Springtrap did this purposely to gain Goldie's attention. Salvage very much enjoyed singing these songs by Simon Curtis.

"Nothing in your eyes that I can see.

Time to shut the power down and let me be.

Try to play it like you think you're something so hot.

Hate to say it, but I'd rather fuck a robot."

Springtrap thrusted his crotch to the air while throwing his head back and his back bent backwards at the last line. Goldie really couldn't help but notice _something._ He mentally slapped himself as he turned away and just listened to the music.

"Human cyborg relations

Human cyborg relations

Human cyborg relations (I'd rather fuck a robot)

Human cyborg relations (Ooh...)"

Salvage pulled out a whip and gave a loud crack. The crowd jumped but applauded as Salvage whipped and cracked the black weapon with ease.

"A robot,

Ooh, pull down the nylons.

You must be Cylon.

Ooh, pull down the nylons.

You must be Cylon."

"Fell in love with an Android baby.

Playing games with a toy that played me.

The electricity is easy I'm told.

So where'd you ever learn to be so cold?"

"Nothing in your eyes that I can see.

Time to shut the power down and let me be.

Try to play it like you think you're something so hot.

Hate to say it, but I'd rather fuck a robot."

"Fell in love with an Android baby.

Playing games with a toy that played me.

The electricity is easy I'm told.

So where'd you ever learn to be so cold?"

"Nothing in your eyes that I can see.

Time to shut the power down and let me be.

Try to play it like you think you're something so hot.

Hate to say it, but I'd rather fuck a robot."

A loud round of applause came from the audience as Salvage left the stage. He let out a sigh of exhaustion and went back to the bar. Springtrap sat back next to Goldie and let out a happy laugh.

"Woah that was fun!" Springtrap exclaimed.

"Yeah. Cricky you can dance eh Spring?" Salvage said. Springtrap gave a proud smile. Goldie groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey want a few shots?" Salvage offered.

"Yeah!" Springtrap answered. Salvage poured a bottle of whisky and gave it to Springtrap. Salvage poured himself a beer. Goldie declined all offers. Springtrap moaned happily as the taste of alcohol filled his mouth after so long.

(An hour later)

"Cricky that's one dunk bunny." Salvage said as Springtrap tried to keep his head up.

"I didn't have *hic* that many *hic* drinks *hic*." Springtrap gurgled.

"You had six drinks." Goldie said.

"So *hic*." Springtrap began to lean on Goldie.

"You know *hic* you're sexy *hic* as f**k you *hic* know that." Goldie tried to hide to smallest blush. Salvage started laughing.

"I've seen him drunk with past boyfriends and he's never said that! Hahahaha!" Goldie went wide eyed.

"I'm not his boyfriend!" Goldie snapped.

"A police officer would never go out with a criminal." He continued. Salvage shrugged.

"Ah *hic* what a lovely night *hic* Officer I *hic* think I'm gonna…" Springtrap face planted onto the floor. Salvage laughed harder.

"Dammit Springtrap get up." Goldie lifted Springtrap off the floor and held him up.

"There's a hotel just down the road, you two can rest there until the alcohol wears off." Salvage said smiling.

"Ok thanks." Goldie thanked and he lead Springtrap out the pub and to the car. Goldie sighed as he felt the cool breeze brush against his fur. Springtrap giggled as Goldie did his seat belt tight so he couldn't jump out. Goldie pulled out the driveway and headed to the hotel Salvage was talking about.

"I remember *hic* my first robbery. *hic* I was with dad, I was *hic* around eight years old and *hic* I was holding this beautiful ruby gemstone. *hic* dad was so proud of *hic* me that I always helped *hic* ever since." Goldie listened to Springtrap ramble, for a super criminal he seemed like a good father, Vincent.

Goldie pulled into the parking lot and pulled Springtrap out the car, to which he just fell over giggling.

"Are you serious?" Goldie groaned. Springtrap rolled over.

"Carry me b***h." He said. Goldie rolled his eyes and hooked Springtrap's arm over his shoulder to help him walk inside. The counter lady greeted them and asked what they wanted.

"Just a room for tonight." Goldie said.

"Of course, sir, hey you're Officer Goldie, right?" She asked as she handed him the room key.

"Yes."

"What you doing out here? And why would you have Springtrap with you?" She asked, Goldie was a little surprised that she knows Springtrap to almost instantly recognise him.

"We were forced to work together." Was all Goldie said. She nodded and let them be.

Springtrap faceplanted one of the two beds and began giggling again. Goldie sat on the edge of his bed and took out his phone, it had a missed call and a text.

 _Hey Goldie, why didn't you answer? Let me know what's going on ASAP._

Goldie groaned, it was from Marion. He dialled the number and waited for an answer. He wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone so this better be quick.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey, it's Goldie."_

" _Ah Officer Goldie, what's happening."_

" _Well apart from I had to go get that pain in the ass something to eat, he got drunk as f**k and we'll have to spend the night in a hotel because I refuse to risk having him vomit all over my car, it's going well. We have a suspect who could help us pinpoint the location of Nightmare."_

" _Very good, but please try to control Prisoner 259 a bit more, I don't want you going all soft on him."_

" _Why does everyone think I'm going to start liking him!? I hate him!"_ Goldie had had enough of hearing that, he said goodbye and hanged up. He turned his phone off and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Springtrap was listening in, the effect of alcohol never lasted long on him, and he flattened his ears. 'Remember love and lust are different. It's just lust you're feeling Springtrap.' He thought to himself, purely knowing that he was lying to himself. He remembers the first time he saw Officer, it was very early in his career and Springtrap was involved.

'Officer was only about 20, while I was 18. I was with my dad and we were in the middle of a gun fight, dad and I left the henchmen to fight off the other police men or women while we ran off with a bag of diamonds each. Dad climbed out the building so he didn't see how I was grabbed by the ankle and pulled down. Luckily the bag didn't open. I was pinned down by the younger Officer who had yet to gain his muscles and rank. He was still hot back then though haha.

"Well, think you're trying to stop me eh?" I teased.

"By the looks of things, I'm already doing that." He said back, using the sides of his arms the pin my chest and stomach down. I snickered then noticed Dad had noticed and was already getting ready to get Officer off me. Dad tied rope to the roof then around himself.

"THINK FAST!" I shouted as Dad used the rope to swing and kicked Officer right of me and into the wall. I laughed and grabbed my bag before heading out with Dad. Though I knew I had felt something for that bear since then.'

Springtrap sighed at the memory. One encounter can changed everything. He and Vincent knew that all too well…

"Scott."

"What was that?" Springtrap yelped as Goldie startled him.

"Nothing officer."

"I see you're saner now." Goldie said as he sat on his bed.

"Hey, you remember how we first met right?" Springtrap asked.

"Yes. Around five years ago. Little s**t." Goldie said. Springtrap snickered.

"One encounter that lead to many more." He said.

"It took another three years before I saw you again." Springtrap said. Goldie nodded and recalled the memory.

(2 years ago.)

21-year-old Springtrap stayed still on a plank of wood holding the ceiling up. He had been waiting for a certain someone to take another case in catching him.

"Step lively." Springtrap looked down to see three officers walking into the building, a red fox, a grey elephant and ah yes, the golden bear.

"What happened here?" Officer Goldie asked.

"My gosh rookie are you that dumb?" The elephant said.

"Hey, you know exactly what he was asking Jake." The red fox said.

"It's fine Foxy." Goldie said. He tried to avoid stepping on the body parts scattered everywhere.

Springtrap cocked his gun and aimed. BANG! Jake fell dead to the ground while Foxy was knocked unconscious by a plank of wood hitting him. Goldie yelled in surprise as dust filled the room. Goldie aimed his gun ready for an attack.

"Been a while." Goldie turned to the sound and fired. But hit nothing.

"Who are you. You monster!" Goldie shouted. A sinful giggle filled the room.

"Oh come on, I missed you. I thought I'd give you an invitation for a visit. Then you went and brought your friends. No one likes a third wheel." Springtrap teased. Young Goldie felt fear rise in him. He had no idea where the suspect was or what he's planning to do. The dust cleared a little and Goldie could see Foxy. He rushed over and picked up the unconscious fox and ran out the building. Springtrap laughed in the distance.

"Ooohhh in time Officer. There is no escape." He chuckled darkly.

(Present day)

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Goldie asked, with a tad of unnoticeable humour. Springtrap laughed.

"Many things."

"How long has it been since Vincent's…" Goldie began to asked.

"A year." Springtrap said. His ears dropped. Goldie sighed.

"You seemed very close."

"He wasn't even my real dad. But… I'd never change a thing." Springtrap smiled.

"I think it's best to go to sleep, got a big day tomorrow." Goldie said. Without waiting for a reply, he went under the covers and drifted to sleep. Springtrap yawned and tucked himself in before falling asleep himself.


	6. Goldie's Past

**(G'day! This chapter we find out who these people talking at the beginning of chapters are. Did anyone make a guess?)**

"Dad. Please stop."

"Not until I make sure this never goes away. And maybe you'll learn your lesion!"

"But, *screams* Stop hurting me!"

"You're a disgrace. And so is your brother. Your mother had the right idea to leave."

"*sob*"

…

Springtrap woke up and yawned. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up on the bed. He stretched his arms, legs, and back with a satisfied sigh.

"So, you're finally awake." Springtrap jumped a little when Goldie's voice startled him.

"Officer? It's only 7:30am though." Springtrap wined. Then noticed that Goldie was already in his full uniform again with everything ready to go and just about finished his breakfast.

"Oh f**k you." Springtrap said. He got out of bed and changed back to his normal clothing.

"Did you really have to get changed in front of me?" Goldie said, covering his eyes.

"What? We're both male, nothing you haven't seen before I bet." Goldie grumbled as Springtrap said this.

"Besides with all that you police officers do after you arrest us should mean that me simply getting change shouldn't bother you." Springtrap laughed.

"I don't do or see what happens after we arrest you criminals." Goldie admitted. Springtrap looked at him confused.

"The top officer doesn't know?" Springtrap asked. Goldie shook his head.

"Oh. Well why don't I tell you." Springtrap sat across from Goldie on the table.

"It sucks I'll tell ya…

When I was brought in after you arrested me off the streets, while I was doing nothing mind you, they took me to this gloomy room. No windows, no air vents, not even any colour. Just old peeling walls. After being thrown in there three officers came in, and beat me. It felt like hours as they chained me to a wall and senselessly punched and kicked me. After they stripped me of my clothing. Before beating me again. I was literally shaking from pain, then with from being freezing as they shot ice cold water at me with a large hose.

"Soon after the torture I was put into those dreadful prison clothes and thrown into my cell." Goldie sat there gobsmacked. He had no idea of what they did to the prisoners there.

"And all of you go through that?" Goldie asked.

"Well yeah. Even those who did little things like stealing or speeding on the road." Springtrap explained.

"I had no idea." Goldie turned away in shame. Springtrap stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. You didn't know." Springtrap said. Goldie felt his cheeks warm up then stood up to walk away. Springtrap watched him walked to the bathroom and close the door.

"Strange."

Springtrap quickly had some toast before going to check on Goldie.

"Hello? Officer?" Springtrap opened the door and startled Goldie.

"SPRINGTRAP!" He yelped. Springtrap jumped at his sudden reaction.

"Calm down Officer it's just me." Springtrap only just realised Goldie was shirtless. And he was covering his right side. Springtrap stared though. Goldie's body almost made the rabbit drool.

"Woah." Springtrap gasped. Goldie cleared his throat to try and snap Springtrap out of his trance.

"Oh um. Sorry. Um. Why are you holding your side like that?" Springtrap asked.

"N-no reason." Goldie said. Springtrap cocked his eyebrow.

"Uh huh." He crossed his arms and gave an unconvinced look. Goldie sighed.

"Fine." Goldie removed his hands and revealed a large bruise with a scar on his side. Springtrap, curious, walked towards Goldie to see better. Goldie felt uneasy letting Springtrap near and let a little inaudible whimper exhale from his breath.

"W-what happened." Springtrap asked. He raised his hand and brushed a soft touch at the wounded flesh. Goldie flinched but felt sudden satisfaction at the gentile gesture. It was alien to him though.

"Officer? Please tell me what happened." Goldie sighed and gave in as Springtrap gave him desperate eyes.

"It has been there for years. Since I was a child." Goldie said. Turning away. Springtrap suddenly concerned tugged Goldie's arm and led him back to the main room. They sat on a bed and stayed silent. Springtrap looked at the bear, urging him to continue but Goldie's face showed no emotion.

"Officer… who did this?" Goldie looked at Springtrap. And sighed.

"I was young when he did this. Before when he and she were together, life was happy for the first three years. Then he started drinking, taking drugs and became really aggressive."

"Who?"

"… My… My father."

"O-oh" Goldie placed a hand on the discoloured furred skin.

"It was a day after school, my brother, Freddy and I were walking home. We were in Year One at this time. And scared to come home. Scared of what we would have to witness all over again. We arrived home with our parents arguing, again. Freddy and I ran and hid in our room."

"I'm sorry." Springtrap gave a reassuring look to Goldie.

"They split up, we saw it coming. But, father refused to let mother take us. So, we were stuck with him. Freddy normally stayed in his room. While I, I wanted nothing more than to impress him. Live up to his standers. But nothing I did was good enough."

"What did your father do?"

"He was a police officer."

"Oh."

"While trying to be good enough, he would put me down saying how worthless I was. Then… then when I was around ten or twelve Freddy found out… Freddy _and I_ found out we were gay. We had crushes and they were with other males and not females." Springtrap's heart stopped. H-he was gay as well?

"We told father. Freddy dodged him but I was grabbed by the throat and beaten. Until he made sure to leave a permanent mark." Goldie gestured to the scar. Springtrap's ears flopped down.

"He sent us to another school who would beat a kid for being homosexual. I lost all respect for him not when he beat me, but when he killed an innocent during a reckless act on a criminal. I was so mad because he showed no care for the sole he murdered. That I… ended him." Springtrap was shocked. Goldie killed his own father?!

"Officer. Who was your father?" Springtrap asked. But Goldie didn't realise his answer would end up bad.

"Fredbear Fazbear." Springtrap's ears shot up at the name.

"No."

"Huh?"  
"NO! NO NO NO! Get away!" Springtrap backed away in fear. Goldie looked at him confused.

"Springtr-"

"Please! Don't. Your father… he. *sob*." Springtrap let tears run down his face.

Goldie left him alone and got his top back on. He gathered everything into the car and payed the desk lady for their night. Goldie was able to get Springtrap in the car but there was a strong awkwardness to it. Goldie sighed, he wanted to… help. Yes, he wanted to see what was wrong and help.

"Springtrap." Springtrap looked out the window, not making eye contact. His eyes red from crying.

"What happened between you and my father."

"It's not an easy to talk about thing."

"I told you my past." Springtrap sighed.

"True. But first. I'm so sorry about having a go at you. I wasn't thinking." Goldie nodded.

"It's ok."

"Can you for once smile?" Springtrap joked.

"I don't really do that." Goldie started up the car and began to drive. Springtrap took a breath and told Goldie how he grew up.


	7. Springtrap's Past

**(I'm trying my best to explain Springtrap's past but it's probably boring lol)**

I was caught in a fire as a baby. I don't know how my parents lost where I was or how I survived but after the fire, Dad just found me. And raised me.

(3rd person. Springtrap's age: 1. 12:43am)

Vincent rocked back and forth as baby Springtrap cried loudly.

"Please go to sleep." The purple wolf moaned. Springtrap continued to cry. Vincent sighed.

"Sleep my little boy.

Sleep away the night.

Sleep away your worries,

The dark and all the fright."

Springtrap stopped crying and smiled before letting out a yawn.

"See through the dark with your eyes,

Which shine pure and bright.

Sleep away my precious son,

Till dawn breaks the moon light." Vincent sang this little tune as Springtrap curled up and drifted to sleep in Vincent's arms.

"Goodnight my son."

 **(I made up the lullaby. Sorry if its c**p)**

(Springtrap's POV)

I was sitting by Dad on the couch, around five years old. He would always give me a cookie before he had to go work. Chocolate chip was my favourite. It took another two years before he took me with him to the gang's hideout. Most of them were nice to me, mainly because anyone who tried to hurt me were killed brutally by Dad haha.

At the age of ten, I started working out at the hideout with the gang. Dad normally trained me on Tuesday's, other days he's out working.

After I completed training I went with Dad on my first time out in the fields.

(time skip)

After years of stealing and slaughter Dad met, Scott. Dad fell madly in love with him, and Scott loved him back. Scott was a wolf like dad, but red and white. After a year of dating, Dad and I decided to give up a life of crime so that he and Scott could marry, I wanted Scott as a father myself so I was happy. Dad took Scott and I out for dinner when… Fredbear arrived. He tried to arrest me and Dad by shooting at us. Dad got me to safety then went to Scott. They ran fast until. BANG. Scott fell to the floor dead. Dad collapsed and cradled Scott. I ran and knocked Fredbear out before going to Scott and Dad. I watched in horror as blood poured from his head. Dad cried so hard and carried Scott's body back home. We buried him and Dad ended up suffering from huge depression. I tried my best to cheer him up until. I came home with a note on the table.

' _Springtrap my son._

 _I am sorry to leave you by yourself but you're a big boy now, you should be fine. Besides I know you have the hots for you know who so maybe you can try and get with him hehe. I left money, food and drinks to help you start life on your own and once again I am so sorry but I can't live anymore. Scott and I will be thinking of you forever, I promise._

 _Goodbye son. I love you. Since the day I found you and forever after then._

 _Love from Vincent.'_

(Present. 3rd person)

"Oh. Springtrap… I'm so sorry." Goldie said, thanks to his father Springtrap lost everything.

"I decided to keep up the act that I was still all about the life of crime. But the truth, I can't live like this much longer. I still love sneaking into places and kicking butt by killing but… I also want a life where I fit in. It's another reason why I love the Down Under pub haha, Salvage has never been one to judge anyone. Unless you hurt someone he cared about then he'll whop your ass hahaha." Springtrap laughed. Goldie nodded.

'Maybe… Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all.' Goldie thought. He checked the location again and they were around four hours away.

"Springtrap. I. I had no idea, I definitely don't regret ending him now." Goldie whispered the last bit.

"Officer?"

"Yes?"

"C-can we p-pull over?"

"Um ok." Goldie waited for a pull over area, there were hardly any cars as they were around the country side. Springtrap undid his seat belt and hopped into the back.

"Come on." He said. Goldie was confused, but undid his own seat belt and followed.

"What?" Springtrap patted the seat next to him, Goldie sat but was still confused.

Springtrap scooted closer to Goldie and slowly raised his hand.

"What are you doing?" Goldie asked. Springtrap let his hand travel to Goldie's face.

"Something your father never did." Springtrap's hand rested against Goldie's cheek. Goldie flinched and breathed heavily. Springtrap used his thumb to stroke Goldie's cheek.

"Care about you." Springtrap placed another hand on Goldie's chest, feeling his heart pounding hard and fast.

"Relax Officer, no one's hurting you. You can relax." Springtrap soothed his voice which seemed to calm the bear down, Springtrap noticed Goldie's breathing and heartrate began to slow down to a steady pace which made him smile. Goldie leaned his face into Springtrap's hand and grasped it with his own hand. He's never felt a gentle touch and it was… nice. Goldie knew he shouldn't be doing this, he's an officer while Springtrap is a prisoner. But right now, this 'prisoner' has given enough f**ks to show he is cared about unlike his father. Springtrap happily let Goldie hold his hand as it rested on his cheek. Springtrap pulled his face closer as Goldie's eyes were closed, once their faces were inches from each other a loud static noise came through.

"Officer Goldie!" Springtrap jumped and almost fell, but he felt arms around him before he hit the car floor.

"You alright?" Springtrap saw Goldie had caught him, he blushed madly.

"Y-yes. T-thanks Officer." Goldie nodded and picked up his device.

"What is it?"

"Have you found anything yet?" Chief Marion's voice came through, Springtrap growled at his voice.

"Chief, you need to calm down and let me do my job. It will take a bit since you assigned me with Springtrap." Goldie said.

"Prisoner 259 ca-"

"His name is Springtrap!" Goldie snapped. Springtrap blushed at how defensive Goldie became.

"Ok ok, just get this guy arrested and you two can go your separate ways." Marion hung up. Goldie sighed and hopped back into his normal seat. Springtrap sat back into his seat and they both put their seat belts back on. Goldie pulled out and drove again.


	8. Road Trip Part 2

"Officer, can we have some music?" Springtrap asked as he laid back in his seat. Goldie nodded and put the radio on. Invincible by Skillet came on.

"Oh, I love this song." Springtrap said happily.

"Target on my back

Lone survivor lasts

They got me in their sights

No surrender no

Trigger fingers go

Living the dangerous life" Springtrap sang, Goldie listened. While he was now singing properly Goldie thought Springtrap's voice almost 100% matched the actual guy singing the song. It was quite good. Goldie soon learnt that Springtrap wasn't as bad as they said, he obviously was just someone who liked to stir trouble but also had no trouble getting his hands dirty. In blood that is, Goldie totally wasn't thinking of something else. Springtrap continued to sing the songs that the radio put on while Goldie was trapped in his thoughts.

The trip went faster than the previous, because Springtrap hardly talked at all. Goldie grew a tad worried.

"Hey, you haven't said much." Goldie said, Springtrap sighed as he was looking out the window.

"I've had… a lot on my mind recently." Springtrap admitted. Goldie nodded, he checked the GPS which indicated they only had around five minutes left.

"Want to talk about it?" Goldie asked.

'Yeah, I doubt you would want to talk about that.' Springtrap thought.

"No." Was all he said. Goldie sighed. 'Since when did he _not_ want to talk about something?' Goldie thought.

Springtrap was in his own head, daydreaming.

" _Officer?" Springtrap yelped as he felt golden arms wrapped around his chest and torso._

" _Yes Springy?"_ _The bear said close to his ear, Springtrap shivered a little at the closeness, he felt electric pulses shoot through his nerves. Springtrap leaned his head against the neck of the bear behind him. Goldie smiled and nuzzled is cheek making more electricity shoot through Springtrap's nerves. Springtrap turned around so he could face Goldie._

" _Officer?" Springtrap whispered, Goldie cupped his face and brought him closer. Springtrap closed his eyes and leaned his face closer until they ki…_

"Springtrap?" Springtrap awoke from his daydream and began to blush.

"Uhh what! Uhh! Yes Officer?" Goldie cocked his head.

"Are you ok? I called your name three times to tell you we're here." Springtrap blushed more.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought."

"I can tell." Goldie got out the car and Springtrap followed. Goldie observed the small house, he went to the door and knocked. Springtrap continued to blush as the images from his mind continued to replay in his head.

The door opened to show a fat yellow chicken. She had violet eyes with a purple top and black pants, she appeared to be around her fifties, she smiled warmly.

"Why hello, what can I do for you Officer?" She asked.

"Are you Chica?" Goldie asked.

"Why yes I am."

"Do you mind if we ask you some question that could help us with our case?" Goldie asked politely.

"Why of course, come in I've just backed some biscuits." She said as she led them inside.

"Who might you be?" Chica asked Springtrap.

"Oh, I'm Springtrap, I'm helping Officer." He replied. Chica gave Goldie a look as to ask why Springtrap doesn't use his name.

"He never calls me by my name." Goldie said,

"What is your name?" Chica asked.

"Goldie." Chica nodded. She led them to the lounge room.

"Sit down, I'll be right back." Chica said as she walked away.

"I hope this is quick." Springtrap thought. 


	9. Eventful day

**(G'day mates, listen before I start this. I haven't got any feedback from anyone. I don't know whether it's because the story is bad or I don't know but I would really appreciate some support. But thank u to those who have followed or favorited this, it really does help,)**

Chica gave a happy smile as she set out some biscuits and tea for Goldie and Springtrap.

"Here you go," She said. Springtrap smiled and took a biscuit. Goldie declined.

"I'm fine." Goldie said.

"Officer you're missing out." Springtrap said as he ate the biscuit in delight. Chica smiled.

"Why thank you Springtrap." Chica said as she sat on the couch opposite to the boys.

"Now what is it I can help with." She asked. Goldie took out a note pad and pen.

"We have been tracking this criminal known as Nightmare, we used a security camera that had shown your sister Chicha interacting with him. Would you happen to know anything?" Goldie asked.

"My sister? I haven't heard from her in years, she and I never really got along but I do know she had a reputation for going for these 'bad boys'. I doubt she'd talk to you though if she's anything like she was in the past." Goldie nodded as she told him this. Springtrap frowned.

'All that for nothing?' he thought. Goldie was as well a tad disappointed with the results. As Goldie continued the questioning Springtrap's phone went off. Springtrap looked to see Salvage was calling.

"Excuse me." Springtrap walked to a different room.

 **(I'm working to get more Aussi slang into Salvage, originally, I was going to try not to so u guys can understand but, well it's my countries language, I don't use anywhere near as much Aussi slang in my A.N to make sure u guys can understand what I need to say. If ya don't understand something feel free to ask what something means. Springtrap ha known Salvage for years that's why he understands what he's talking about.)**

"Hey Sal." Springtrap greeted.

"G'day mate, how's the crime fighting going?"

"I've only been with Officer for a day, I haven't gone against a criminal yet."

"When ya do, try not to kick the bucket."

"I won't."

"So, how's your police boyfriend bloke?"

"What! He's not my boyfriend!"

"You bloody wish though."

"Pfft,"

"Your lying is bodgy you know."

"Shut up."

"Eh its obvious you crack a fat around him mate."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Bloody oath there's something wrong with me, I dance naked for a living for goodness sake!"

"Hey I'm not judging."

"Anyway, I called because there's been some iffy going on's around here mate, been some furphy of some black bear murdering people going around."

"Black bear? Our criminal Nightmare is a black bear. I'll let Officer know."

"Alright mate, this Nightmare bloke can rack off when you two deal with him right?"

"Yeah Sal."

"Ace! I'm off to drink myself some amber fluid, real beaut this stock. Later mate." Salvage hanged up. Springtrap smiled.

"That Australian accent never gets old." Springtrap said as he walked back to Goldie and Chica.

"Officer." Springtrap called.

"Yes?" Goldie asked, Chica also listened as she had some tea.

"Salvage called, he said theirs been rumours of a black bear going around murdering."

"Black bear, that might be our guy. Thank you for your assistance." Goldie said to Chica as he stood up.

"Anytime. Goodbye." She said as she waved goodbye as they left. Goldie and Springtrap got back into the car and pulled out.

"We should be able to get there in five hours." Goldie said.

"Okay." Springtrap said. Goldie was driving until they heard gunshots.

"What's that?" Springtrap asked. Goldie looked around then two cars raced past them, he noticed the two cars had people shooting guns at other drivers.

"Yikes." Springtrap said. Goldie quickly changed the gears and sped off after them.

"AAHH S**T! Officer what are you doing!" Springtrap yelled as he gripped the door and seat at the sudden change of speed.

"My job." Goldie replied as the car chase began. Springtrap got over the shock then started laughing, he never knew Goldie was this good at race driving. Goldie sped up and caught a glimpse at the drivers. Different species, four in each car. All black.

"Maybe they have something to do with Nightmare." Goldie said to himself. Springtrap looked out the window and one of the animals fired at him, missing though.

"Oi! Son of a b***h!" Springtrap cursed. Goldie tossed him a gun.

"Huh?"

"I drive you shoot!" Goldie said. Springtrap gave a wicked laugh before pulling down the window screens.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Springtrap shouted as he fired. Goldie drove without hitting any passing cars, luckily, they were back into the country side so less cars came here. Springtrap was having a blast as he open fired.

"GOT YA!" He yelled as he shot one of the back passengers. Goldie rammed his car into the one on his side and it tumbled of the road and flipped into a river.

"Nice one Officer."

"Concentrate!"

"Party pooper." Springtrap continued to shoot, a few dents in Goldie's car while Springtrap left bullets holes in their car. Springtrap shot the other back passenger in the throat then got a double head shot on the two people in the front.

"YEAH BABY!" He yelled. Goldie gave Springtrap's arm a pat in approval. Goldie was about to say something until an object smashed into his side of the car.

"AHHH!"

"Officer!?"

"I'm fine! Looks light we have more." Three more cars appeared and surrounded them.

"On it." Springtrap pocked his head out and shot the gun at the cars. Goldie continued to drive, but it was a bit more difficult. The crash on the door caused the window to smash and a few pieces went into his arm. He ignored the pain and blood coming from his arm though.

Springtrap climbed onto the car roof and shot two of the back-seat shooters. A car driving past contained a black fox and wolf. They jumped from their car onto the roof of Goldie's car. Springtrap went to fire but his gun was out of bullets.

"OFFICER! I NEED ANOTHER GUN!" Springtrap yelled, he looked back at the fox and wolf who were growling at him.

"Looks like we're going old school." Springtrap said as he put his fists up to fight.

"I was going to give you boys a nasty look, but I see you've already got one yourselves." Springtrap said laughing. The fox and wolf leaped to attack, obviously offended.

'Easily offended eh?' Springtrap thought. 'This should be fun.'

The fox tried to punch him but Springtrap dodged and kicked his shins.

"I would love to insult you, but I'm afraid I won't do as good as nature did." Springtrap laughed real loud as he kicked the fox off the car. The wolf was next. He scratched Springtrap's arms lightly but he paid no mind.

"Wow! What a lovely shade of ultra-b***h you're wearing today! HAHAHAHA!" Springtrap punched the wolf's nose and bashed him off the car as well. Springtrap watched the other cars and he bent over and wagged his tail at them.

"Kiss my a** motherf****ers!" He yelled until a bullet was shot at his butt.

"AHHH! MY A**!" Springtrap jumped back into the car with a pained look on his face.

"What happened up there!?" Goldie asked as he tried to drive the cars into something.

"I was shot in the buttocks, now I have two a**holes." Springtrap joked. Goldie passed him a bigger gun.

"Hell yeah!" Springtrap used this gun to shoot the wheels, two of the cars went into a tumble before exploding.

"AWSOME! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Goldie heard Springtrap scream and looked over, Springtrap had been shot in the shoulder and was clutching it in pain.

"Are you okay!?" Goldie asked.

"I'm fine Officer!" He replied, he held the gun back up and aimed.

"HEADSHOT!" He yelled in victory as he hit the driver in the head. Goldie continued driving until he was sure they were safe. He panted heavily as he waited for his heart and breath to slow down. Springtrap was doing the same.

Goldie got out the car and grabbed the medical kid he had in the boot. Springtrap hopped out and sat on the floor, his butt and shoulder bleeding and in lots of pain. Goldie bent over to Springtrap's height and cleaned the wound on his shoulder, Springtrap winced in pain but allowed Goldie to do as he wished. His shoulder was wrapped in a bandage after the bullet was removed and now he just had the on his butt. Springtrap's face went red.

"Umm, I don't think it's that bad." Springtrap laughed nervously.

"You can fix it if you wish."

"Can I have some privacy then?" Springtrap asked. Goldie nodded, he took what he needed to patch himself up and got in the car.

Goldie removed the shards of glass in his muscular arms and stitched the wounds himself, he waited in the car for the rabbit until his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Officer Goldie."

"Chief Marion."

"What is with all the casualties on the north-west country side road?"

"We ran into these drivers who were shooti… wait. How did you know about this so fast, we only just escaped them?" Goldie sounded very suspicious.

"It doesn't matter, your job is to do what I assigned you to do and report when I tell you so."

"Listen you want me to do my job you need to give me space to do so, have I ever failed on eventually catching a criminal?"

"Well no… Regardless you do as I say, I'm your boss." Goldie sighed as Marion said this.

"Yes sir." Marion hanged up. Goldie sat back in his seat and remembered what Marion said.

" _Prisoner 259 shall never be realised."_

He was starting to think they shouldn't do that to Springtrap. He had been helpful and obedient, yes, he may be annoying and easily distracted sometimes but he has gone through a lot.

"What am I going to do?" Goldie said to himself.

"Get me some lunch that's what." Springtrap laughed. Goldie jumped a little.

"You okay now?" Goldie asked.

"I'm fine Officer, now how about some lunch I'm starving." Springtrap said. The car was a bit messed up but still fully functional.

"What do you want?" Goldie asked.

"How about some pancakes?" Springtrap said. Goldie nodded.

"That road run just gave us a short cut to my house, it'll take us half an hour to get there."

"Wait, you're making them?" Springtrap asked.

"I can. I learnt to cook at a young age." Goldie said.

"Cool, let's go." Springtrap said as Goldie drove off.


	10. Goldie's House

**(Woah! The sudden support after the previous chapter had me like: what the bloody hell! Lol. Seriously I really appreciate it u guys are bloody awesome! And going from 0 to 10 reviews in total?! U all have made my week, and trust me I really needed the lift up.**

 **Now I can finally say this:**

 **Reviews!: (Now some have reviewed on specific chapters, I will clarify which ones** **)**

 **. (chapter 3): "I've fallen in love with this already!"**

 **Me: "I'm glad u love it!"**

 **Neon lololol (chapter 4) "Everyone needs to get a pee break XD wonder how Goldie is so disciplined, well, being discipline is a part of his job**

 **Me: "I have to admit, that chapter was the most fun to write, and yeah Goldie learnt 'discipline' at an early age."**

 **Neon lololol (chapter 3) "A day away huh? welp JOURNAAAAAY!"**

 **Me: "Hell yeah!"**

 **Neon lololol (chapter 2) "I could imagine how Goldie must have felt when Trap said that XD"**

 **Me: "Which bit? Trap says a lot of stuff to Goldie lol,"**

 **Neon lololol (chapter 9) "Oh- and the Chief is the boss not the officer. Just sayin :P juust sayin ..."**

 **Me: "Yeah I had to fix that haha."**

 **Neon lololol (chapter 9) "This is an awesome story and I am pretty sure it isn't really bad :D, even I have a story that doesn't really get reviews ... but it's okay, people who interact with me personally say that it's cool, even if I don't trust them I am like 'eh I'll just keep typing' XD welp gu-luck with ur story."**

 **Me: "Thanks mate, I really appreciate it."**

 **Neon lololol (chapter 5) "a year ... poor Springy ..."**

 **Me: "Yeah, Springtrap misses him a lot."**

 **Neon lololol (chapter 6) "wow ... neither did I know what happened to people after they were arrested O.0"**

 **Me: "Oh no I made that bit up, I have no idea either. Soz"**

 **Neon lololol (chapter 7) "ooh~ I see what's happening here *inserts lenny face*"**

 **Me: "You've seen nothing yet :) ."**

 **Neon lololol (chapter 8) "I'm just wondering ... how in the world does Goldie have so much fuel in his car?!"**

 **Me: "Magic mate lol. Kidding, he'll need to refuel eventually."**

 **(Big shout out to Neon lololol for literary going to past chapters and giving them a review, seriously mate thank u. You're bloods worth mate** **.**

 **WARNING!: Springtrap gets very** _ **naughty**_ **in this chapter haha)**

Goldie listened to Springtrap sing as he drove to his house, most of the songs were by Skillet or Simon Curtis. Goldie normally didn't sing, he used to when he was young but he would get beaten by his father if he was ever to loud. Which meant even whisper singing could set him off. Goldie tried to not think of his father, that monster had caused him and others so much pain and suffering. Springtrap gave a heavy sigh as the singing began to hurt his throat. Springtrap gave a look to Goldie, his mind began to wonder. Would he ever really have chance with him? He is an Officer while he was a criminal, why would he want anything to do with him? Springtrap gave a frown and thought maybe it was time to face facts.

'Who could ever truly love me? And Officer would be the last person to ever really care about someone like me. I'm a thief, a murderer, a monster…' he thought to himself. Goldie looked over to Springtrap who was now looking out the window.

"I wonder when we'll find Nightmare." Goldie said in an attempt to brighten Springtrap's spirit, he had noticed a dramatic change in the rabbit's attitude. Springtrap sighed.

"I hope soon, I want to kick some a** ahahaha!" Springtrap joked. Goldie nodded, he saw the sign that lead to the suburb he lives in.

"Nice town aroun' here eh?" Springtrap said as he observed his surroundings. Goldie pulled into a drive in, Springtrap looked out the window.

"Holy s**t." He mumbled.

"That's one nice house." Springtrap told Goldie. Goldie nodded.

"Please smile, just once." Springtrap said. Goldie ignored him.

Goldie and Springtrap went inside, Springtrap gasped.

"Very nice house." He said.

"Thanks." Goldie replied.

"I'm off to the kitchen, try not to break anything." Goldie said. Springtrap yelled okay. Springtrap sighed a little, he enjoyed being with Goldie very much but he needs some time to himself.

Springtrap went to wonder around the house, bedroom, kitchen, loungeroom, bathroom. Springtrap looked into Goldie bedroom, he had a supply of handcuffs, Taser guns, some chains and… Springtrap didn't want to know. He looked over at the handcuffs, he remembered when Goldie used them on him before they were assigned to work together.

 _"Oooo he's kinky to." Springtrap sneered. He let out a small yelp as Goldie pinned him to the wall as soon as the door was unlocked. Springtrap normally would use this as a chance to fight and escape but this time he felt he would be a bit annoying today._

 _"That's it Officer. Pin me down." He joked. Goldie let out a disgusted growl and tightened the cuff around his wrists. Springtrap leaned back so the back of his head was on Goldie's shoulder._

 _"Hello." Springtrap laughed. Goldie yanked on the cuffs and forced Springtrap to follow him and Chief Marion._

Springtrap giggled.

"Ahh memories." He mumbled with a smile. He remembered how close they were, Goldie probably didn't notice but Springtrap definitely took note of how close his a** was to Goldie's d**k. Springtrap started to giggle even more. He imagined even more, like what Goldie could use those cuffs for instead. Springtrap looked at the bed, a king sized he thinks. And he could certainly use the cuffs to keep him tied to that bed. _Officer's_ bed. Springtrap felt a tingling in his nether regions and looked down.

"Someone's ready for play time." Springtrap snickered, the bulge in his pants growing. He saw a bathroom was attached to Goldie's room.

"It'll do." Springtrap said as he walked in and closed the door.

 **(I am not responsible for any mental injuries during this scene!)**

Springtrap sat on the floor, he gently stroked the tent on his pants. The touch sent shivers through his body, obviously, he's been waiting to do this for a while. Springtrap thought of Goldie, his member getting even harder as he imagined the bear dominating him. Springtrap let out a moan as he gently gripped himself before sliding his hand to his zipper, he unzipped it slowly, teasing himself. He undid the button at the top and slid his pants down. Springtrap gripped his black boxers and removed them as well, freeing his erection. Springtrap hissed at the cold air and the tiles were freezing on his butt. He undid his vest and threw it off leaving himself naked. He noticed even his nipples had gone hard.

"See what you do to me Officer?" Springtrap whispered. He placed three fingers in his mouth and then stroked one nipple with a finger. He let out a sharp moan as the cold air soon hit the moisture part of that nipple, he gave it a twist which he very much enjoyed. He gave a chuckle as he imagined Goldie doing this to him instead. Once again, the thought of Goldie made his hard member throb for attention, Springtrap licked his hands and placed them down between his legs. He let out a growl as he gave his cock a squeeze before slowly stroking up the shaft.

 _"Daammn boy." Springtrap exclaimed. Goldie looked at Springtrap._

 _"What is it?" Goldie growled._

 _"That's one fine body you got there." Springtrap sneered, he spat out some saliva to pretend he was drooling with lust. He wasn't wrong though; the golden bear was the fittest and most muscular out of the whole police force, even the Chief. It's probably why he was one of the top officers, even though he was only 25._

Springtrap was extra sensitive around the tip so his moaning to louder as he traced his fingers over the head.

"Ah aahh… Ohh." He began to pant, he hasn't really done this over someone for a while. He had jerked off for sure but not really while thinking of a certain someone.

 _You look so miserable." Springtrap swung his body around as he said this. Goldie held him still._

 _"Walk properly." He grumbled._

 _"Oh why would I do that? I'm now where I want to be hahaha." Springtrap continued to giggle the rest of the way. Goldie threw him into his cell._

 _"Bit harsh Officer." Springtrap said as he got off the floor._

 _"Get used to it." Goldie said. He walked away._

Springtrap went from stroking to rough squeezing and yanking.

"Get used to it I will." Springtrap moaned as he went harsher until it began to hurt. Springtrap went a little softer as he gripped with both hands, going from the base to stroking over his tip. His hands were a tad moister from pre-cum as he went over the head. His member continued to beg for more.

 _Goldie had Springtrap sit in the passenger seat of the car while he was driving. Springtrap leaned back in the chair to get comfy._

 _"So what first Officer?" Springtrap asked. Still smirking._

 _"Do you ever take that grin off your face?" Goldie asked._

 _"It's part of my charm." Springtrap said. Goldie scoffed. Springtrap studied the bear's body a bit more closely. His uniform looked a bit tight for him. His hat hanged a bit lower on his head than most officers have them._

"I do… ahh ah… like the way… ugh… that hat tends to tilt over his… ohh. Head." Springtrap went faster as he felt his climax approaching.

 _"So how much do you work out?" Springtrap asked out of the blue._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Well you're extremely muscular about everywhere so…"_

 _"I tend to go to the gym." Goldie admitted. Springtrap scanned the golden bear's body a bit. He started to imagine what's under that uniform of his, Springtrap sighed at the thought then his breath hitched when his pants got tighter._

 _'S**t' he thought._

 _"Hey, Officer?"_

 _"Don't tell me you have to go, again right?" Goldie groaned._

 _"Ummmmm. I just… need some me time."_

 _"No. I don't care about your sudden anti socialness I'm not stopping." Springtrap moaned and turned his entire body so that his back was to Goldie._

 _'Go away go away go away.' Springtrap thought to his member._

Springtrap smiled as these memories flooded in, he felt heat build in his stomach as his coming orgasm was on its way.

"Mmmm, ah ah ugh!"

 _Goldie had had enough, he grabbed the Taser gun out of his belt pocket and shocked the rabbit. Springtrap let out a yelp and fell back._

 _"AHHH!" Springtrap panted as he recovered from the shock._

 _"That. Was. AWSOME!"_

 _"You have got to be kidding me."_

 _"Do it again do it again!" Springtrap pleaded. Goldie did enjoy shooting the Taser gun at Springtrap so he did it again._

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! That was great!" Springtrap exclaimed._

… _._

 _"I didn't have *hic* that many *hic* drinks *hic*." Springtrap gurgled._

 _"You had six drinks." Goldie said._

 _"So *hic*." Springtrap began to lean on Goldie._

 _"You know *hic* you're sexy *hic* as f**k you *hic* know that."_

Springtrap gripped the sink as he continued the pump his member harder and faster.

 _I was pinned down by the younger Officer who had yet to gain his muscles and rank. He was still hot back then though haha._

 _"Well, think you're trying to stop me eh?" I teased._

 _"By the looks of things, I'm already doing that." He said back, using the sides of his arms the pin my chest and stomach down._

Then there was that one memory.

 _"Officer?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"C-can we p-pull over?"_

 _"Um ok." Goldie waited for a pull over area, there were hardly any cars as they were around the country side. Springtrap undid his seat belt and hopped into the back._

 _"Come on." He said. Goldie was confused, but undid his own seat belt and followed._

 _"What?" Springtrap patted the seat next to him, Goldie sat but was still confused._

 _Springtrap scooted closer to Goldie and slowly raised his hand._

 _"What are you doing?" Goldie asked. Springtrap let his hand travel to Goldie's face._

 _"Something your father never did." Springtrap's hand rested against Goldie's cheek. Goldie flinched and breathed heavily. Springtrap used his thumb to stroke Goldie's cheek._

 _"Care about you." Springtrap placed another hand on Goldie's chest, feeling his heart pounding hard and fast._

 _"Relax Officer, no one's hurting you. You can relax." Springtrap soothed his voice which seemed to calm the bear down, Springtrap noticed Goldie's breathing and heartrate began to slow down to a steady pace which made him smile. Goldie leaned his face into Springtrap's hand and grasped it with his own hand. He's never felt a gentle touch and it was… nice. Goldie knew he shouldn't be doing this, he's an officer while Springtrap is a prisoner. But right now, this 'prisoner' has given enough f**ks to show he is cared about unlike his father. Springtrap happily let Goldie hold his hand as it rested on his cheek. Springtrap pulled his face closer as Goldie's eyes were closed, once their faces were inches from each other a loud static noise came through._

 _"Officer Goldie!" Springtrap jumped and almost fell, but he felt arms around him before he hit the car floor._

 _"You alright?" Springtrap saw Goldie had caught him, he blushed madly._

 _"Y-yes. T-thanks Officer." Goldie nodded and picked up his device._

That was it, Springtrap gave a loud pleasuring moan as he gave one more pump.

"Ahh aahh! Officer! Ahh f**k!" He member spirted out his liquids as he rode his orgasm. He collapsed on the floor and panted heavily. His heart racing in his chest.

"I should probably clean that." Springtrap joked.

 **(Scene fin)**

(With Goldie.)

Goldie normally made pancakes from scratch so it took longer than what most people took to make pancakes from those already made mixtures. He had just finished frying them and put a stack of four on two plates, one for him and the other for Springtrap. Goldie heard some noises earlier but paid no mind, he knew Springtrap would get into some form of trouble. Probably set off an electric pen on himself, Goldie always kept and electric pen around the house just in case.

"Come on Springtrap!" He called setting the plates on the table, Goldie had already put sugar and syrup on his stack. He wasn't sure what Springtrap would want as he's never made him pancakes before.

"I'm coming." Springtrap said as he walked in.

"Hmmm, smells good." Springtrap said.

"There's some toppings on the bench if you want to see what you'd like." Goldie said. Springtrap nodded and went to look. Goldie sat on the table and began to eat slowly. Springtrap didn't take long before he grabbed some whipped cream.

"Cream mountain!" Springtrap laughed.

"Did you really need that much?" Goldie asked.

"F**k yeah!" Springtrap said as he began to eat. Goldie looked over at Springtrap, he noticed something. More like a realisation, Spring was actually quite attractive in a way. Sure, he was immature as hell and criminal but… a bit handsome. The way the hair on the top of his head sways fluently, his ears give cute little twitches every now and then, his big fluffy tail, bright grey eyes.

"You're staring." Springtrap interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." Springtrap cocked an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Nothing important. After this we'll head off to the Down Under pub then after we get our information we'll come back here for the night. I have a guest room you can use." Goldie said.

"Can't I sleep with you? HAHAHAHAHA!" Theirs that laugh, Goldie had learnt to kind of like that laugh. It was so full of life. Springtrap gave a genuine smile, to which Goldie nodded.

 **(All right we'll be seeing out Aussi mate Salvage again in the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoyed and if you have any ideas or requests for this story let me know, I like involving my readers. Later mates)**


	11. Back Down Under

**(Hey guys I'm back… and I feel horrible. I've been getting bullied and some of my friends have turned on me. I've just crawled out of depression then this happens. Now I'm back at square one… I'm sorry if the story becomes a bit rushed or boring but I'm losing grip on reality. I'm going mad from the torment.**

 **(REVIEW!**

 **Neon lololol : "I skipped the scene where you warned us so Imma gonna go check it out- ... hmm ... *after reading* ... no mental injuries ... yeah I'm fine now XD ANYWAY TRUST ME FAM WHEN I SAY THIS- WHEN I FIND SOME AWESOME STORY, I LEGIT GO AND READ IT AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL IT'S UPDATED :D That's the crazy weird Neon everyone knows ... well not everyone- and thanks for the shoutout fam, means a lot ;) oh and in chapter 2, I was talking about the scene where Springtrap says that Gold had to take his shirt off, I wasn't able to stop laughing at that time for some reason and my brother was about to call the mental hospital, lol true story ... seriously bro don't know that I was born insane ?**

 **Oh, and yes Goldie, Springtrap does need that much cream." *high fives Springtrap whilst eating a handful of whip cream***

 **Me: "Lol, I know what u mean, I was born insane as well!"**

 **Springtrap: "CREAM!"**

 **Goldie: "Springtrap, you don't need any more whipped cream."**

 **Springtrap: "Shut it Officer! There's no such thing as too much cream!"**

Springtrap and Goldie finished their lunch and started getting ready, Goldie had a spear car that'll have to do since the police car is all f**ked up. Springtrap sat on the couch while Goldie was moving all his equipment to the other car. Goldie soon finished and called Springtrap over. Springtrap followed him to the car. It was a nice black car, meant to speed. Springtrap got in as well as Goldie. Goldie remembered how to get their so it was quicker than the first time. Springtrap rushed inside and saw the place was trashed.

"Oh no." Springtrap covered his mouth and almost began to tear up.

"What happened?" Goldie asked, he hopped no one was killed.

"Salvage!?" Springtrap cried out, digging through the broken boxed and glass. The bar was covered in broken wood planks and the bottles of beer and other alcohols.

"Come on Sal where are you!?" Springtrap and Salvage have been best friends for years, he couldn't lose him like this.

"Springtrap..." Goldie placed a hand on his shoulder. Springtrap rushed into Goldie's arms and sobbed in his chest.

"Ugh, Spring? Oi mate over here!" Goldie and Springtrap heard Salvage and rushed over to his voice. Goldie lifted a big plank of wood and Salvage popped out.

"Oh gosh, haha. Thanks mate." Salvage breathed heavy, he was suffocating before. Springtrap crushed Salvage in a hug.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Springtrap snapped. Salvage laughed.

"Sorry mate." Salvage coughed.

"You okay?" Goldie asked.

"Yeah, good thing the place was closed for the show tomorrow night." Salvage answered.

"What show?" Goldie asked.

"Uhhh… I'm a stripper… so…" Salvage trailed. Goldie caught on and nodded quickly.

"What happened?" Springtrap asked. Salvage rubbed his head.

"I was cleaning the glasses while Zangle was… ZANGLE!" Salvage sprinted up and dashed around the building. Digging through rubble.

"Who's Zangle?" Goldie asked.

"Oh, he's Salvage's…" Spring started.

"MY LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU!" Salvage cried.

"Boyfriend." Springtrap finished. Goldie and Springtrap began to help Salvage look.

"Over here!" Springtrap yelled out. The three removed boxes and some wood. Salvage grabbed the figure and hugged him tight. He was a… HUMAN? Goldie thought they were extinct. His skin was so pale and his hair was grey. Yet he looked to be in his late twenties. He had a red bow tie but a long back tie with it. His eyes were a pale blue.

"Ah. Sal you're crushing me laddie." Zangle gasped. Goldie noticed his Irish accent.

 **(Now Zangle is a good friend of mine's OC, she shipped him and Salvage as soon as I made Salvage. We haven't discussed on Zangle's true personality or accents all that. So I'm just making this up. Also, let me know if ya have trouble understanding any Irish slang, I'm part Irish so that's why I had Z as Irish.)**

"You scared me! I thought you might have kicked the bucket!" Salvage kissed him fiercely. Zangle returned it but pulled away a bit after.

"My love, the place is banjaxed. Why would they do this?" Zangle whimpered. Salvage sighed.

"It'll cost big bikkies to fix this. I hope things come good." Salvage said as he helped Zangle up.

"Irish meets Aussie." Springtrap mumbled.

"It actually works, the Irish and Aussies are known for their love of beer and swearing so they get along really well." Springtrap said. Goldie nodded.

"What happened?" Goldie asked.

"Ah, like I was said. Z and I were getting the place ready when we were suddenly attacked…

Zangle began to remember what happened before that as Salvage talked, his cheeks going a bit red,

 **(WARNING SCENE!)**

 _Salvage and Zangle had the place closed for the day so to get ready for tomorrow night. The two are known to get touchy when left alone as well._

" _Got many coming here tonight Lad?" Zangle asked._

" _Yeah mate, tickets sold out yesterday." Salvage replied as he polished one of the jugs._

" _Damn, become quite popular eh my love." Zangle stood behind the blue rabbit and hugged him. Salvage grasped Zangle's hands into his own. Zangle smiled, he slipped one of his hands from his lover's grip and travelled down. Salvage gave a gasp and Zangle gripped him down under._

" _I'm not supposed to crack a fat during work you know." Salvage teased._

" _Well you're the boss Laddie, plus no one's here." Zangle rubbed Salvage's pants around the crotch. Salvage gave a growl from the smaller male pleasuring him._

" _Naught mother f***er." Salvage swore as he began to harden in his lover's hands. Zangle pinned Salvage onto the bar stand and undid his shirt._

" _No wonder we ran out of tickets." Zangle purred._

" _Hey mate I'm the top one." Salvage wined as Zangle had him pinned._

" _But I like you laid across the table my Laddie." Zangle argued. Salvage gained a sinful smirk._

" _Then give me an Australian kiss." He purred._ **(Australian kisses go** _ **down under!**_ **)** _Zangle blushed deeply but began to undo Salvage's belt. The man teased his rabbit by removing his clothing painfully slow._

" _Hurry the f**k up." Salvage commanded._

" _Eger, are we?" Zangle teased as he had a naked Salvage leaning on the bar table. Zangle always blushed at Salvage's member, he never gets hard while performing yet Zangle makes it look so easy._

" _You bloody wanna try that mate?" Salvage purred. Zangle gave in, if he angered Salvage when he was aroused Salvage will not hesitate to show the sadist he is. And he will make it painful._

 **(Yeah, Sal is a sadist.)**

 _Zangle dropped to his knees while earning a soft pat on the head by Salvage. Zangle placed half of his member in his mouth while rubbing the base with one hand, Salvage gave a loud moan._

" _Ah ahh! Oh, bloody oath you're good at this!" Salvage yelled. Zangle had his whole length in his mouth now. Salvage howled as Zangle sucked fast and hard, as always. Zangle felt Salvage was close, the rabbit wolf had a lot of stamina yet Zangle can bring him down in mere minutes. Salvage gripped his lover's hair as he felt himself orgasm hard into Zangle's mouth. Zangle took it all before rises to kiss his panting partner._

" _How… do you… do that so… well?" Salvage gasped. Zangle shrugged and he felt his lover's six pack. His own body was all skinny and slim, just skin and bone. Salvage sighed and put his clothes back on._

 **(Scene over, you're safe.)**

" _You want any pleasuring my love?" Salvage offered, pointing down there._

" _Not here, a make out would be nice though." Salvage smiled and kissed him, he slid his tongue in and tasted all around. The two were happy to continue this until they heard a clash. Salvage looked over to the door, no one was there. They stared at the door. They saw a black blur before the place was crashed down by many animals coming and began wrecking the place._

" _Oi! What the f**k?!" Zangle picked up a bottle and smashed a black fox in the face, Salvage joined, fighting all that came. Salvage told Zangle to hide, he was about to join him until he was grabbed by the throat. It was a giant black bear; his features were hard to see. All he could really see were his glowing red eyes and bright white teeth._

" _B***h! What are you doing!?" Salvage growled. The bear snickered._

" _Oh, you'll see. Heard you have a show tomorrow night." His voice was so deep, a bit hard to hear._

" _Can't really preform when my place is rooted!" Salvage shot back._

" _I can't understand your dumb Australian slang." The bear threw Salvage to the ceiling where he was knocked unconscious._

"I guess after that you guys came and found us." Salvage finished.

"So, he's possibly coming here tomorrow night?" Springtrap pointed out. Goldie nodded.

"We can assume so. Salvage, do you have a backstage?" Goldie said.

"Yeah, the stage we perform on has a huge room behind it, and a security room above it. Where Zangle keeps an eye on things."

"Good. I have an idea." Goldie said.

 **(Cliff-hanger! Because I'm an a**hole! We'll anyone have ideas let me know! And who would like some actual GoldieTrap** _ **action**_ **to start soon?)** __


	12. The plan and some GoldieTrap time!

**(Thanks to all the positivity I get from this and other stories I write from you mates is really helping me! Thank u! But I'll still be really rusty, I'm under lots of stress still.)**

 **(Guest: "I'm sorry to hear about your situation. I can't offer much real help, but you have my sympathy and compassion. On a more positive note, I think you're a pretty good writer."**

 **Me: "Awww thanks, that helps it really does mate.)**

 **Neon lololol: "Did you say bullies ... *takes a knife- no ... a chainsaw* except for that, awesome story as usual! now excuse me, I've got some human hunting to do :D Good luck with your stories~ *runs off with the chainsaw***

 **Me: "LOL thanks mate.")**

"What kind of plan?" Springtrap asked.

"Well, we could repair the pub, then use the backstage to find Nightmare, we'll set up a bunch of cameras to go backstage as well as weapons in case things get violent." Goldie explained. Springtrap gave a wicked grin.

"Sounds good, let's go!" Springtrap had already started cleaning he broken glass bottles.

"I'll go help Spring." Salvage said. Goldie looked over to Zangle.

"I thought humans went extinct." Goldie said.

"Yeah, there are so few of us now we might as well be." He replied.

"What happened?"

"Sickness, animals were immune to whatever it was but us humans… I'm one of the lucky ones, when I met Salvage I was infected. He gave me some of his blood, his immune system seemed to give me immunity to whatever it was." Zangle explained. Goldie nodded. They saw the two rabbits working and went to help as well.

Salvage had shown Goldie the backstage, Goldie immediately started working on the plan to capture Nightmare. Springtrap and Salvage were mending the walls or ceiling while Zangle was listing what needs to be replaced.

Springtrap looked outside, they had been working for hours, the sun was beginning to set.

"Beuty isn't it mate." Salvage said as he stood next to Springtrap.

"Yeah."

"The place is almost back to the way it was, besides the extra security Goldie has put in." Salvage explained.

"Glad we could help Sal." Springtrap said. Salvage smiled.

"So, when you going to tell Goldie you like him?" Springtrap blushed madly.

"Umm… maybe. Tonight." Springtrap said.

"Love mate, it comes when we least expect it." Salvage said looking to his own lover.

"Yeah." Was all Springtrap said.

Goldie was watching Salvage and Springtrap take from afar, he had been thinking a bit about Springtrap, he was growing quite fond of him… in that way.

"Don't worry. Alright Z and I can take care of the rest Goldie, you and Springy should go get some rest." Salvage said. Goldie sighed. He was too tired to argue.

"Fine, we'll be back tonight." Goldie said.

"Good, I'll let the guards know you two has special permits so they don't bother you two." Salvage said. Springtrap nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem mate, night."

"Bye."

"Bye Laddies!" Zangle called out. They all said their goodbyes as Spring and Goldie were back in the car.

* * *

Springtrap was tingling his fingers as he sat on the couch, he was going to tell Goldie somehow someway tonight. Goldie walked in and sat next to the rabbit.

"Is something troubling you?" Goldie asked, noticing Springtrap's weird behaviour.

"Officer." Goldie was a bit confused as Springtrap started stroking his cheek.

"What are you?"

 **(Warning scene!)**

"Shh. Just don't talk Officer." Springtrap whispered. Goldie was about to object until he felt lips against his. He was frozen, his prisoner was kissing him!? Springtrap cupped Goldie's face and deepened his kiss. Goldie should have pulled away, he could get fired. But it felt so nice, so right. He kissed back, holding the back of Springtrap's head. Springtrap and Goldie started to make out, Springtrap slipped his tongue in. Goldie was hesitant at first but allowed it after a minute. Springtrap took Goldie's hat and placed it on his own head, giggling. Goldie rolled his eyes then let out a gasp. Springtrap had placed his soft lips on his neck, finding sensitive areas he didn't know he had. Goldie shivered a little, Springtrap nuzzled their noses together.

"Springtrap…" Goldie said.

"Yes."

"Umm, I'm not ready for…" Goldie stopped, he didn't really want to say it.

"I was thinking you'd say that, so how about you take off the shirt now? And in return I won't f**k you." Springtrap began laughing loudly. Goldie… SMILED!? Springtrap saw and was shocked.

"Holy s**t you can smile." He said giggling. Goldie rolled his eyes. And unbuttoned his uniform. Springtrap didn't think Goldie would do what he said and found himself staring as Goldie's top half was bare.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Springtrap mumbled. Goldie was hard core muscle everywhere. His chest was so stern and his stomach had the biggest six pack he's even seen. Springtrap ran his hands along Goldie's body, Goldie found it soothing and allowed him to continue.

"Your turn." Goldie purred. He unbuttoned Spring's vest for him. He looked at Spring's slim muscular frame. The two men were just in awe in each other. Springtrap placed a hand between Goldie's legs.

"Y-you said!" Goldie said startled.

"Shh, I'm just giving your virgin body a taste of what it's like." Springtrap cooed. Goldie's eyes widened. How did he know!? He was going to ask but was stopped by a firm hand reaching down his pants and gabbing his member.

"AH! Spring!?" Goldie wanted to push him off. But the waves of pleasure stopped him.

"That's it Officer, let me help relieve that stress," Goldie began to moan, he felt his member harden. Springtrap was behind Goldie so to reach better. Goldie felt Springtrap dig his teeth into Goldie's neck and left love bites behind.

"Ah ah… Trap." He moaned. Springtrap smiled, he had got what he wanted. The man he's been crushing on for a while was finally coming to like him.

* * *

Goldie let out one last loud moan as he came, Springtrap removed his hand from Goldie's pants.

"How was that Officer?" He purred.

"I. enjoyed it." He admitted.

"Good. Now, let's head to bed. Dibs left side!" Springtrap ran for Goldie's room. Goldie shook his head and smiled again. He changed his pants for clean ones and went to see Springtrap. He stopped in his tracks though.

"What the f**k man." Goldie said. Springtrap was sitting next to the bed pleasuring himself. With his own pants, still on.

"What?" Spring asked, still stroking.

"Don't you think you should keep that to yourself?"

"I just jerked you off."

"… fair point." Goldie crawled into bed.

* * *

Goldie covered his ears as Springtrap moaned loudly as he finally released, that rabbit takes a while. Goldie felt the bed move as Springtrap hopped in.

"I hope you're wearing clean clothes." Goldie mumbled.

"I'm wearing nothing." He replied. Goldie rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Oh and… I. I love you." Springtrap's face went red as he said this.

"Hmmm. I love you too I guess." Springtrap smiled and cuddled him.

"Get your naked self off me." Goldie grumbled. Springtrap smirked.

"nah." he fell asleep. Goldie rolled his eyes.

 **(They went at it for hours in case anyone asks hahaha!** **Someone kill me!** **Sorry if it seemed rushed, oh and if anyone wants to write how Spring and Goldie did that night, be my guest i'd love to see *evil laugh*, just give me credit if u use my story line tho ok? Oh, and** **guess what!? I have another two FNaF stories in progress and some Transformers stories in mind as well. Yeah I know: "this guy really needs to stop making so many stories at once! It makes updates take so long!" How do ya think I feel? I have to write them! HAHAHA! Well later mates!)**


	13. True Confession

**Neon lololol: "noesbleednoesbleednoesbleednoesbleednoesbleed"**

 **Me: *Laughs***

Springtrap let out a groan as he awoke, he found his boxers were stained. It was just a dream, Springtrap sighed sadly.

"You ok?" Springtrap looked over to see he was next to Goldie in his bed, ok maybe not all of it was a dream.

"What happened?" He asked.

"After you jerked me off I found you asleep on the floor after doing to same o yourself. You were so out cold I was able to get you changed and into bed. Where you seemed to be having an interesting dream I must say." Goldie explained. Springtrap blushed.

"So, you love me." Goldie said, Springtrap looked away.

"Yes. Since I first met you." He replied.

"When I first met you, I hated you. Now, now I love you I guess." Goldie said. Springtrap smiled.

"Go back to sleep, we have another four hours." Goldie said as he went back to sleep, he grasped Springtrap's hand and held it, Springtrap placed his head on Goldie's large muscular chest and fell asleep to the sound of Goldie's strong heart beating.

* * *

" _Dad?" Springtrap was walking through an old abandoned house when he saw a purple wolf walking around. It can't be…_

" _Dad!" Springtrap ran to him._

" _Huh? Spring? Springtrap!" Vincent scooped Springtrap up as if he was his little baby bunny again. Springtrap sobbed in his embrace._

" _Springtrap my boy." Vincent hugged him tightly._

" _I miss you. *sniff* So much." Springtrap sobbed. Vincent stroked his head's fur._

" _I miss you too, so does Scott. We've never had a day go without think of our boy."_

" _Dad, I've. I've given up a life of crime."_

" _Just as I hoped you would." Vincent stroked Springtrap's cheek._

" _W-what?!"_

" _I realise now how foolish I was to bring you into that life, you can do so much good for the world. And now you can be with that Officer I once saw you jerk off to." Springtrap's face went red._

" _Daaaad!" Vincent laughed._

" _You need to move on, he will now be there for you."_

" _Thanks Dad."_

" _Welcome my son. I love you." Vincent placed a kiss on Springtrap's head before his body became a ghost as he went to the sky and faded like mist._

" _I love you too father." Springtrap felt the world around him fade as he began to wake up._

* * *

"Ugh, Officer turn on the snooze button." Springtrap groaned.

"Come on sleepy head." Goldie said as he got up. Springtrap groaned again as he followed him.

 **(Please comment or give ideas for what u would like to see next! Later mates!)**


	14. Nightmare

**(Really sorry about the delay, writers block's been getting to me and I don't want to just rush it again)**

 **Shinsas: "I love this, I love you. But not literally XD"**

 **Me: "HAHAHA!"**

 **neon lololol "I'm shocked how Goldie fell in love with him so quickly XD it's been like almost 2-3 days with Trap XD oh and Springtrap, NEVER use the snooze button, use it like 2-3 times and you will just become even more lazy than you already are! You'll be like 'ah nothing happens if I wake up after 10 minutes'. I've learnt from experience ... ANYWAY I have nothing else to say ... anyone else?"**

 **Springtrap: "But I like sleep."  
Me: "Yeah, I was entering depression again and couldn't think straight so I rushed it. I'm really sorry guys."**

Springtrap and Goldie drove back to the pub to meet up with Salvage and Zangle.

"Love ya." Springtrap said giggling. Goldie sighed.

"Don't you love me?" Springtrap said in a winy tone. Goldie smiled.

"I don't know why but yeah I do. I could get fired for this." Goldie said.

"Ah what they don't know won't hurt them." Springtrap said. Goldie nodded. Why did he suddenly love him? Seems a bit rushed, doesn't it? Goldie was confused, maybe it was because no one has ever really loved him.

* * *

Salvage greeted the two as they walked in.

"G'day mates, you're early." He said.

"Yeah, wondering if ya need any help." Springtrap said. Salvage chuckled.

"At 4:30pm is when we need to get things sorted. Go off and have some fun or something." Salvage said smiling. Springtrap blushed as that made him remember his dream.

"What about you?" Goldie asked. They heard Zangle call Salvage over.

"I'm off to take my own advice." Salvage smirked as he went upstairs.

"We better go. Trust me." Springtrap laughed. Goldie nodded and they exited.

"So, what do you want to do?" Springtrap asked Goldie. Goldie stayed silent and went to the car. Springtrap followed but was curious what the bear had in mind. Springtrap looked out the window as they drove, he closed his eyes for a bit…

" _Such a fragile thing." A deep dark voice said._

" _What?" Springtrap was in pitch black, he had no idea what was going on._

" _He acts all though, but he'll be so easy to break."_

" _Who?" Spring tried to see something._

" _So foolish. He would do anything I tell him." Another voice said. It seemed familiar to Springtrap. He saw a flash of light and gasped._

" _Officer!" Springtrap rushed to Goldie who was all scared and bruised. Blood soaked his clothes and fur. Springtrap took Goldie into his arms, which couldn't properly wrap around him, and held him tight._

" _Officer! Wake up please!" He begged. A dark chuckle filled the room._

" _Who are you! And what the f**k did you do!" Springtrap demanded._

" _Oh, if only you knew the truth."_

" _What?"_

" _S-spring." Goldie said weakly._

" _Officer. What is he talking about?" Springtrap asked, tears in his eyes._

" _I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry."_

" _OFFICER!"_

"Gah!" Springtrap gasped as he breathed heavily.

"You're awake!" Springtrap felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him.

"Officer?"

"You scared me! You sounded in so much pain!" Goldie hugged him tightly.

"I-It was just a dream. It's nothing." Springtrap reassured. Goldie let go and sighed.

"Okay. Now I have something for you." Goldie got out the car and showed Springtrap where they were.

"Ice cream?" Goldie smirked.

"Why?" Springtrap said blushing.

"Why not?" Was all Goldie said.

"Cookies and cream?" Springtrap asked shyly. Goldie nodded and went to order. Springtrap sat on the hood of the car while he waited.

"Maybe I should join Officer in police work." Springtrap said to himself. He liked the thought of doing stuff like this more often.

* * *

"Here." Springtrap was snapped from his thoughts as Goldie gave him his ice cream. Springtrap smiled and took it.

"Don't you have one?" Spring asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Goldie said.

" _He betrayed you."_ Springtrap's ears perked up. That dark voice again.

" _He's used you."_ Springtrap was going to asked Goldie about the things he's hearing but decided against it, he might think he's gone insane.

* * *

"He's chosen to keep it a secret. Good."

"I guess it'll make things better when he finds out his precious _officer's_ little secret."

"Get ready, we have a show to watch."

"Yes Nightmare."


	15. Before performance

**(This chap is short, I have writers block and I guess I need to get something out.)**

 **Neon lololol: "DANANNANANANNAA *pulls Goldie closer* If you dare to betray Springtrap (which most probably will happen) I WILL- ... *turns to SPrime* wut will I do to Gold if he does something wrong (not that way #InsertsLennyFace) to Trapy?"**

 **Me: "Punch him in the d**k! HAHAHAHA!"**

Goldie was driving around, keeping an eye for trouble while they wait. Springtrap was asleep again. He thought about something. _Prisoner 259 shall never be realised._

He was using him, he wanted to deny it but he realised that is what he's doing. He feels terrible, this rabbit was the only person to ever truly love him and here he is backstabbing him. He had to tell him, when they get Nightmare he'll send Springtrap away before they lock him up again. These thoughts were giving Goldie a headache so he parked for a bit, there was no one around gladly.

Springtrap woke up after noticing the care had stopped. He looked over to Goldie and he seemed troubled.

"Officer?"

"Huh, oh, yeah Spring?"

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Goldie lied. Springtrap rolled his eyes, he went to the back seat.

"Come on." Spring said. Goldie knew his intension, but honestly, he couldn't refuse if he tried. Springtrap was becoming an addiction, a dangerous one. Goldie climbed to the back and nuzzled Springtrap's cheek. Springtrap smiled and kissed Goldie, he returned it harshly. Springtrap found himself pinned down on the seats, he wrapped his arms around Goldie's neck and his legs around his waist. Goldie sat up and placed Spring on his lap, still kissing him. Springtrap slipped his tongue in and moaned. Goldie twirled his fingers around Springtrap's hair.

 **(warning)**

Springtrap went to kiss Goldie's neck then placed their loins together. Goldie let out a surprised gasp but it soon changed to moans as Springtrap slowly grinded.

"Dirty bunny." Goldie growled.

"I know." Springtrap replied, quickening. Goldie lay on his back, unable to keep his body up from the pleasure shooting through him. Springtrap smiled and moaned.

 **(All good)**

In around an hour Goldie had to change to a normal pair on clothes, thanks to Springtrap. Springtrap changed his pants and underwear.

"I pack spear clothes to go undercover, what made you think you'd need to bring change of clothes? Wait did you plan this?" Goldie laughed a little. Springtrap shrugged.

"Eh, better safe than sorry." Was all he said. Goldie smiled and gave Spring a kiss.

* * *

"You know the plan?"

"Yes."

"Remember, don't go into action to fast. Wait for my command."

"I know."

* * *

Springtrap and Goldie had gone back to the Down Under pub for lunch, Goldie now was wearing a black jumper and black track pants. Springtrap wore normal jeans for once but still had his vest.

"So, how you think catching Nightmare will go?" Springtrap asked as he ate.

"Well mainly it depends of when he arrives. I have asked Zangle to have a few remote-control traps that might help." Goldie said.

"So basically, we're just hoping for the best?" Springtrap asked.

"Not entirely but I do hope for the best as well." Goldie replied, Springtrap nodded.

"You alright mates?" Salvage called out.

"Yeah we're fine!" Springtrap replied.

"Okay good! I gotta go get my outfit and the stage ready so Zangle will be here if you two need anything!"

"Okay!" Goldie smiled as he looked at Springtrap, the rabbit noticed and blushed a little.

"So, what we going to do when this is finished? Like when we catch him?" Goldie froze.

"Uhh, well you go free. That was the deal, wasn't it?" He said nervously.

"Yeah but. What if… I don't know. You might need a partner or something?" Goldie felt strong guilt, Springtrap cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm just putting the idea out there." Springtrap laughed. Goldie tried to smile but the guiltiness was getting strong.

"I uh, I have to go." Goldie got up and went to the restrooms. Springtrap was becoming confused by the bear's behaviour.

"Strange."

* * *

"I'm not going to accept failure tonight, not like last time on the road."

"So, what are we going to exactly do if this works?"

"I thought you said you knew the plan? I explain in this way. We hurt that broken bunny emotionally, then we can physically hurt them both. Especially when he finds his Goldie's little secret. And if they found out about Goldie and Springtrap's relationship, Goldie would be fired, wouldn't he?"

"Yes."

"With him fired, he'll no longer have the authority to get in my way. Nor would he be gain enough after what he's done."

 **(Sorry for the sucky chapter)**


	16. Betrayed

**So sorry for not updating, had no idea what to write! And had other stuff. Work and all. Gets on my nerves.**

 **Neon lololol: "Goldie I swear that's either your dad or ur uncle or ur dad's partner or just some random dude who fell into shit and then black paint and became black. And I hope you know that just letting Springtrap run away after Nightmare (heh Night female horse (get it? no? okie then- ...)) is obviously not going to work."**

 **Me: "Goldie obviously doesn't know lol."**

Goldie splashed icy water onto his face, the feeling of guilt was taking a toll. He had to pull through though. As soon as Nightmare was dealt with he could get Springtrap out.

"Officer?" Goldie looked over to the door to see Springtrap, he seemed worried.

"I'm fine Spring." Goldie said, not looking the rabbit's way. Springtrap sighed and rubbed the bear's shoulders. Goldie let out a grunt and leaned into his touch, he was tired.

"Come on, we need to be prepared." Springtrap said as they went out.

* * *

Goldie and Springtrap had all the cameras online and ready to go. Goldie made sure they would be able to see everything that happens when trouble arrives.

"What's your real name?" Springtrap asked, Goldie was startled by the sudden question.

"What?"

"Your real name, there is no way any parent would chose a name so… bland. Because I bet there are others that have golden fur. Maybe not as nice as yours but you get the point." Springtrap said. Goldie turned away. He hadn't used his real name in years. All his childhood no one called him by his name, only by what they saw, gold. He was so used to it that he started introducing himself as 'Goldie' without thought. What was his name? It was similar to Freddy's… Fred…

"Fred-Fredrickson." He blurted out. Springtrap smiled.

"Fredrickson…" He whispered, he liked the way that name rolled off his tongue.

"So why use that other name, Officer?" Springtrap asked.

"No one bothered to use my real name, so I owned the name Goldie." He replied.

"I like your real name better Officer." Springtrap purred. Gold- Frederickson smiled.

"Yet you still say 'Officer," He said. Spring laughed.

"Grown into a habit I guess." He snickered.

Salvage slid into the room.

"G'day mates, ready?" Goldie and Spring stared.

"What?" Salvage asked.

"Dude I'm surprised you aren't famous." Springtrap said. Salvage made almost everyone in the room drool wherever he went, he never notices though for a strange reason. He was never one to brag.

"You sound like Zangle." He laughed. Salvage did indeed look sexy, his buttoned-up shirt fitted tightly around his muscles, tight jeans with his hat hanging low. Chains dangling from his neck and a black whip in his hands.

"Well, almost time. Everything ready?" Salvage asked. Goldie nodded.

"Yeah, from this point we should be able to see anything that happens." Goldie explained.

"If that Nightmare guy shows up, Zangle has set up some trap that only he can set off on command." Salvage explained.

"It's time Sal." Springtrap said. Salvage nodded and left the two alone.

* * *

"Well G'day mates!" Salvage yelled into the microphone. A loud cheer was returned. Behind Salvage were three other male strippers to perform with him. Though he was obviously the main one.

* * *

Springtrap and Goldie could hear the crowed and the music starting.

"He always choses songs from Simon Curtis." Springtrap said.

"I can tell." Goldie replied. Goldie didn't realise they were holding hands until Springtrap gave it a squeeze. Which made him smile.

* * *

Salvage was onto his fifth song, he already was free from his shirt and had his pants unzipped, Zangle very much liked the view.

"Something lately drives me crazy

Has to do with how you make me

Struggle to get your attention

Calling you brings apprehension

Texts from you and sex from you

Are things that are not so uncommon

Flirt with you you're all about it

Tell me why I feel unwanted?

Damn, if you didn't want me back

Why'd you have to act like that?

It's confusing to the core

'Cause I know you want it

Oh, and if you don't wanna be

Something substantial with me

Then why do you give me more?

Babe I know you want it."

Salvage finally brought out the whip and cracked it.

"Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love."

He cracked the whip at the end of every sentence.

Springtrap looked at the outside camera.

"Officer?"

"What?"

"they're here."

"Alright get ready."

Salvage was wearing a little thing on his neck so they could warn him with it, he felt it give a little jolt. This was it. Before he could do anything, the door was broken open and Nightmare stormed in with his henchmen. Salvage used his whip and got one in the eye.

"Everyone out!" He yelled, he turned to his fellow strippers.

"Get them out safely, I have friends dealing with these thugs." Salvage growled. They nodded and did as he said.

Springtrap and Goldie grabbed their guns and started shooting, taking note which to shoot and which to protect. Salvage and Springtrap took on the henchmen while Goldie took Nightmare.

"Ah the famous Officer Goldie." He sneered. Goldie growled and punched his face. Nightmare clamped down on Goldie's arms but was kicked in the stomach.

"That's Fredrickson to you." He growled. But no one heard luckily.

Springtrap and Salvage got the henchmen on the run, a few dead as Springtrap shot them. A lot had whip marks thanks to Salvage. Zangle's traps had knocked out ten and killed about seven more.

"Where's Officer?" Springtrap asked. The two looked over to see Goldie and Nightmare fighting. Goldie had blood all over his arm while Nightmare had blood in varied places. Goldie punched his face and tied him up while he was down.

"It's over Nightmare." Goldie sneered. Nightmare let out a haunting chuckle.

"Finally." Springtrap said, laughing a little.

"Go." Goldie said.

"Huh?" Springtrap cocked an eyebrow.

"Go, run, get out."

"W-what? Why?" Goldie heard sirens, he needs to hurry.

"Spring you have to leave! You have to run!"

"I'm not leaving, what if he breaks free?"

"Please go!"

"Why should I!?"

"Freeze!" Marion said as he and more policemen swarmed in. Salvage went back to his stage was watched, confused about what Goldie was on about.

"Officer Foxy." Marion gave him a signal, the fox nodded.

"Hey get off!" Foxy and two other cops grabbed Springtrap.

"Hey, we had a deal!" Goldie said to Marion.

"But you know we only said that so he would help." Marion replied. Springtrap stopped fighting and stared at Goldie.

"O-officer?" His voice breaking.

"You. Lied to me?"

"Springtrap please, I was going to tell you but…"

"But you decided to use me! You pretended to care about me! I admitted I love you! And what do I get!? You lied and said you loved me only once but it was fake! You betrayed me!" Springtrap headbutted Foxy and kicked the other cops away and ran out the back door.

"Springtrap!" Goldie went to run after him but Marion stopped him.

"You had an affair with a criminal!?" He boomed.

"He helped us, he isn't what we thought anymore!" Marion hit him.

"You disgust me." Marion ripped off his badge.

"Don't come back." Marion and the other cops leave. Nightmare was put in with Marion and another cop.

Salvage and Zangle helped Goldie up.

"Springtrap…"

"We have to find him Lad." Zangle said.

"No this is my fault; you guys stay here. I'll go." Goldie went out to follow Springtrap.

* * *

"Springtrap!" Goldie called him for hours. No luck. He felt tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Nightmare chuckled darkly, Marion was driving while the other cop sat next to him.

"And three… two…" Nightmare counted.

"One."

BOOM!

* * *

 **(Sorry for long wait and sucky chapter but I had no idea what to do…)**


	17. Nightmare chase

**(G'day mates, yeah I have no excuse for being late I was having too much fun with the GoldieTrap Season 2 story and got lazy with everything else.)**

 **Neon got wrecked: "Wait a sec- reaching that pub took Goldie and Springtrap 4-6 hours and now the police came so quickly?! WHAT IS GOIN' ON HERE?! eeeeh I should have helped you make this chapter, this escalated WAY too fast XD Even if Goldie is fired from his job he needs to sign papers and shit, Mari cannot just pull his badge out and walk away with doritos and mountain dew and lights and loud music just discoing around him with a #thug-life sign floating in front of him as he walks (lol imagine if that happened XD) but I guess you were pretty confused on what to do so ... yeah"**

 **Me: "There is a reason for their fast arrival okay. Marion is a bit of a d*** so he doesn't care, plus the bloody car exploded soooo. I was in a rush okay mate."**

Springtrap wrapped his arms around himself with his knees to his chest. He sobbed quietly in the ally.

"Why? Officer I thought you loved me… father, you said… WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!? WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE LEAVE ME?!" He wailed.

"Poor little rabbit." Springtrap gasped and stood up.

"Let me take away your pain." Springtrap's mouth was covered and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Goldie sits in his chair alone. He had no idea how to find Springtrap or make things right. He hears his phone ring and picks it up.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Gold, you hear to news?" Freddy asked.

"No. I was up trying to find Springtrap."

"Umm, come over. There's something you need to see." Freddy said. Goldie said okay and hanged up. He changed into something more decent and went out.

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy heard the door and invited Goldie inside.

"What is it I need to see?" He asked. Bonnie used his computer.

"This morning on the news." Bonnie gave him the laptop and he watched.

"Breaking news, after the criminal Nightmare was arrested in the Down Under pub the car containing Chief Marion and Officer Frank exploded. The car had Nightmare in it with theory he escaped. But Marion and Frank have been reported dead." Goldie was in shock. Then the computer started playing up.

"What's this?" Freddy asked. Bonnie shrugged.

"I know you can hear me Officer Goldie." Goldie froze at that voice.

"Nightmare." He growled.

"Yes. I seem to have something of your interest." Nightmare moved the view over to a figure tied up in a chair. Goldie couldn't see clearly but as the image brightened he gasped.

"Springtrap!? What have you done!?" He demanded.

"No. What have you done? You could have told him, warned him sooner and what did you do? You used him and broke his little heart." Nightmare chuckled. Goldie fought to not bare any tears as it was true.

"If you want him back. Come find me, I'll send the location." Nightmare shut off his screen and the computer went back to normal.

"Don't go, it's a trap." Freddy said.

"I know it is. But I got Springtrap into this mess; it's my job to get him out." Goldie got up and went back home to gear up.

* * *

"I'm coming for you." Goldie growled.

Goldie drove to the destination which was an old abandoned factory.

"What is it with criminals using abandoned buildings as their hideouts?" Goldie questioned.

"Getting very cliché now." He mumbled as he cocked a gun.

Goldie walked through the halls of the building. Most of the lights were out so he used a flashlight.

"Let me guess, random henchmen set to attack me as I walk past." Goldie as he shot his gun, when he did some henchmen ran to attack Goldie.

"When will they start coming up with something original?" Goldie said to himself as he killed them off.

"Strange." Goldie said as he saw sparks fly out one of the dead henchmen.

"They're robots. Huh, well at least I won't have to worry about the death toll." Goldie started wondering when his thoughts made jokes of life, darn Springtrap.

Goldie heard a large scream from the east side, he ran over to see someone yelling loudly tied up in a chair.

"I'm getting bored!" Goldie knew that voice anywhere.

"Springtrap."

"Officer?" Springtrap looked at him in disbelief.

"You. You came?"

"Of course I did. I had to make it up to you didn't I?"

"Hehe, you owe me big time." Springtrap joked as Goldie untied him.

"Welcome Officer Goldie."

"Ah s*it." Springtrap moaned, Goldie grabbed his gun.

"To your doom."

 **(Yeah yeah sucky chapter, deal with it plus Asha fell asleep on my lap as I tried to type. Later mates.)**


	18. Fight

"Now prepare to-"

"Die?" Springtrap interrupted.

"Really? Does this seem like the time or place?" Goldie said.

"Well that line is getting really old now." Springtrap said.

"We'll talk about this later." Goldie said as Nightmare just stared at them.

"Sorry, he just has no respect." Goldie said.

"I can see that." Nightmare said then lunged at Goldie.

"Oh no you don't." Springtrap picked up the chair and smashed it on Nightmare's face.

"You will-"

"Pay for that?" Springtrap smirked as he ran. Goldie took this as a chance and fired a shot, only to shoot Nightmare's left ear.

"Gahh!"

"Hell yeah, nice on Officer-Ahhh!" Springtrap's arm started bleeding from a gash caused by a passing bullet.

"What the." Goldie looked to the direction of the bullet.

"Officer!" Springtrap was pinned down by Nightmare.

"Let him go!"

"Or what?" Springtrap and Goldie's ears perked up at the voice.

"You've got to be kidding me." Springtrap muttered.

"Chief Marion?" Goldie muttered. Out of the shadows Marion stepped out, holding the gun he tried to shoot Springtrap with.

"Why?" Goldie asked. Marion just chuckled.

"This rabbit's father ruined my family's life. Now it's payback time."

"That would explain why you showed up just after we arrested Nightmare, you've been planning this since day one!"

"Pretty much."

"My gosh my life is so cliché." Springtrap muttered.

"Huh?" Marion, Nightmare and Goldie said.

"Well, first I end up in a hate to love relationship, turn bad to good, get betrayed only to have the one who hurt me come to save me, the guy you thought was a good guy was actually a bad guy. What next!? Someone dies but comes back?" Goldie face-palms.

"Neither the time nor place." He mumbled.

Nightmare had had enough and punched Springtrap, Marion took the hint and started fighting Goldie. Hundreds more henchmen arrived then a blast came from the roof.

"Salvage!" Springtrap yelled happily and kicked Nightmare's shin. Salvage, Freddy and Bonnie came in and joined the fight.

"Bonnie said you may need backup." Salvage said to Goldie.

"Good timing, take out the henchmen." Goldie ordered.

"You fight like a girl." Nightmare said as Springtrap jumped out of the way.

"An incredibly sexy girl, and that's sexist." He said back. Nightmare grabbed Springtrap by the legs and threw him to the wall; Nightmare then wrapped one hand around his throat and used the other to beat him senseless.

"Springtrap!" Goldie tried to help him but he was fighting Marion at the same time. Marion punched Goldie's face while he was distracted and pinned him to the wall. Goldie watched in horror as Nightmare held Springtrap's beaten body then…

"NO!" Goldie screamed. Springtrap fell to the floor, blood covering his chest.

 **(Chapters are getting short and sucky I know but I'm losing motivation. Later mates.)**


	19. Die bh die

**(I've been really losing motivation I'm sorry, this chapter is probably gonna suck d**k. Not the good kind.)**

 **Luciana Vargas: "Please update."**

 **Me: "Okay XD"**

"No!" Goldie yelled.

"Springtrap!" Salvage cried.

"Brother!" Bonnie screamed. Both Bonnie and Salvage were taken by surprised by the henchmen and put in chain.

Marion chuckled in his ear as blood dribbled from Nightmare's claws and oozed out of Springtrap's chest. He road and head-butted Marion and punched his stomach which winded him. Marion went to attack but was stopped by Goldie's fist, Nightmare just watched. Marion saw Nightmare just watching and yelled:

"Why aren't you helping me!?"

"Why not? Well he's just finishing my job with you." He sneered, he smiled evilly.

"What?!" He yelled but Goldie smashed his face against the wall.

"Well I couldn't have you turning on me the first chance you got could I." Nightmare chuckled. Marion was furious, he wanted to charge for Nightmare but he was lifted off the ground. He took one last glance at Goldie before being brought down to his knee and snapped his spine. Marion went limp while Goldie panted in anger. The henchmen, only about ten left, charged for the raging bear. Obviously they all got their butts kicked, like embarrassingly easy.

"Quite impressive Fredrick. My turn." Nightmare lunged at Goldie and cut his leg, Goldie reacted by biting his muzzle until it bled. Nightmare shoved Goldie away and threw a chair leg at him. Goldie dodged and jumped on Nightmare, Nightmare tried to throw Goldie off but soon had powerful jaws clamp down on his skull. Goldie increased the pressure in his jaws until he started hearing a crack.

"AHHH!" Nightmare yelled as Goldie's teeth penetrated his skull, crushing his brain. Blood poured out of his head and Goldie's mouth as he dropped dead. Goldie walked to Salvage and Bonnie and broke their chains off. Goldie tried to spit out as much blood as he could before noticing Springtrap again.

"Oh no. Spring!" He rushed to his side and held his hand.

"Officer?" Springtrap wheezed as he coughed some blood.

"I'm here Spring." Goldie said.

"You… kick their ass?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're gone. Y-you're going to be alright."

"Hehe, I'm a goner Officer. I'm bleeding too fast." Goldie tried to fight back tears.

"No don't say that, you'll be okay. Just stay awake."

"Officer… do me a favour when I die?"

"You're not going to die but what is it?"

"Delete my browser history." Springtrap began to chuckle, Goldie wanted to keep frowning to show how serious this was but ended up smiling.

"Eh, so much happened, in just under a week. Just so…"

"Cliché?" Goldie finished.

"Yeah." Springtrap mumbled.

"Springtrap…" Salvage said, Bonnie lips began to quiver.

"Hey guys…" Springtrap said. Salvage started crying quietly.

"Aw suck it up you Aussie basted." Springtrap laughed, Salvage coughed as he laughed with him.

"You suck it mate." He replied.

"Freddy is on his way with an ambulance." Bonnie said. Goldie nodded, he couldn't speak, he feared he'd cry if he tried.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss Officer?" Springtrap asked. Goldie broke; he started crying as he kissed Springtrap hard. He lifted Springtrap onto his lap and continued to kiss him. Springtrap broke the kiss and cupped Goldie's face.

"I love you… Fredrickson…" Springtrap whispered before falling unconscious. Goldie started to freak and shook Springtrap.

"S-Springtrap? Spring?" Bonnie's turned into waterfalls.

"Springtrap! Mate wake up!"

"Springtrap! Springtrap Arils wake up! Come on I love you!" Goldie cried.

"I LOVE YOU SPRINGTRAP!" Goldie buried his face into Springtrap's shoulder.

(An hour later)

Goldie sat impatiently on the chair in front of hospital room 83. Goldie looked over to Freddy who was holding his hand; Goldie was covered in bandages so he wore a jacket to cover them. Bonnie fell asleep on Freddy's shoulder while Salvage was standing up being comforted by Zangle. Goldie could hear the doctors talking in the room but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Fredrickson Fazebear?" One of the doctors said as he walked out the room.

"Yeah?" Goldie said.

"Our patient refuses to take his needle unless you come in." Goldie's face lit up, he was awake! He was alive!

Goldie walked into the room, he saw him. Springtrap. Alive.

"S-Springtrap?"

"About time they let you in! I've been waiting to be able to talk and demand you get here for an hour!" Springtrap yelled.

"After you're done, I advise leaving. He gets rather rude, and never shuts up." Goldie said. The doctors nodded.

"Is my brother okay?" Bonnie asked as he popped his head through the door.

"BONNIE! LET THE OTHERS IN SO THEY CAN SEE HOW HAPPY I AM TO SEE OFFICER!" Springtrap shouted as the doctor finished with the needle.

"NO!" Goldie said. But too late. Bonnie, Salvage, Freddy and Zangle walked in. Springtrap ripped off the hospital shirt.

"LOOK WHAT THESE D**K HEADS DID TO ME!" Springtrap said as he showed the stitches all over him. Salvage and Zangle started laughing while Freddy and Bonnie covered their eyes. Goldie however, should have looked away.

"WHAT?! NEVER SEEN MY D**K?" Springtrap yelled.

"What was in that needle?" Goldie asked. The doctor said pain killers then walked out.

"OFFICER!" Springtrap yelled. The others started giggling and walked out, leaving Goldie by himself… with Springtrap. Who looks high as hell.

"Yeah?"

"I ALMOST DIED AND YOU HAVEN'T KISSED ME YET!" Goldie sighed and kissed him.

"I love you." Goldie said.

"OH MY GOD YOU SAID IT!" Springtrap said, Goldie laughed.

"NOW F**K ME!" Goldie laughed more until Springtrap grabbed him, proving he was not joking…

 **(So cliché right? Hehe, well the next chapter is going to be the last. Later mates.**

 **Springtrap: "OFFICER!"**

 **Goldie: "Oh god he's still high.")**


	20. The end

**(G'day, here's the closing chapter, sorry it turned out so boring and bad but you know, that's just how it is. If you want to use this story and make it better by all means just give me credit please because just like other authors I work hard on these things and don't get paid.)**

 **Neon lololol: "Hah ... hah ... hah ... (sorry this is funny but at the moment I just feel dead inside) Oh and that he is awake, he is alive part reminded me:**

 **I'M AWAKE**

 **I'M ALIVE**

 **Now I know what I believe inside**

 **NOW**

 **IT'S MY TIME**

 **(lel srry)**

 **Me: "NEO YOU'RE BACK!"**

 **Sir Sandwich: "Ok why have I become addicted to you and your stories. Why did I read this whole story in one night and why is Springtrap so funny? (Like I started reading this at like midnight or 1:00 AM and now it's 5:10 AM)**

 **(If you haven't realized I am addicted with this every night I check to see if you have updated a story (literal I have checked every night since I have started reading GoldieTrap.) well yeah I love this story like the rest I have read from you and hope you keep up the good work (even though next one is last for this D: ) hope you have a good day/night."**

 **Me: "Thanks mate, means a lot."**

(A week later.)

Goldie and Springtrap were enjoying a date at the Down Under pub, Salvage was performing for a bit while his staff did the serving of food and drinks for him. Goldie was eating a burger until Officer Foxy arrived.

"Sir?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, hey Foxy, what are you doing here?" Goldie asked.

"There is something you two need to see at the city hall." He replied. Springtrap got up and told Salvage, who immediately went to get ready.

(At city hall.)

Bonnie, Freddy, Zangle, Salvage and all the police force were sat in front of a stage. On the stage was Goldie and Springtrap. In front of them was the Mayor, a tiger.

"Sir Goldie. For solving the Nightmare case and discovering Marion's betrayal, you are welcomed back to the police force, but as Chief Goldie Fazebear."

"Thank you, Mayor." Goldie said as he was given his new chief badge.

"Springtrap. For assisting is solving these crimes, risking your life, and turning your ways from criminal to hero you shall be put as Chief Goldie's partner in solving crime." He gave Springtrap a full police officer uniform and a badge.

"Congratulations Chief Goldie and Officer Springtrap!" Everyone stood up and cheered. Springtrap felt his cheeks go red. Goldie looked over to him and smiled.

(After that.)

Through the years Officer Springtrap and Chief Goldie solved countless crime, they managed to make gay and varied species marriage legal so Goldie and Springtrap got married three years later. They had a triple marriage, with Bonnie and Freddy and Salvage and Zangle. Salvage and Springtrap got more drunk than they've ever been which everyone found very funny.

(Present.)

"Officer?" Springtrap yelled.

"What is it Officer?" Goldie yelled back.

"Would you hurry up!" Springtrap replied, he was in their bed waiting for Goldie.

"Just a moment." Goldie replied before coming out the bathroom, not wearing anything.

"Finally."

"You're such an impatient rabbit."

"Remember the old saying? Breed like rabbits." He chuckled. Goldie rolled his eyes and got in with his lover. Springtrap kissed him.

"Ready Chief?"

"Are you Officer?"

"I'll never get tired of that old name."

"Me neither, I love you."

"Love ya too."

(A week later)

"Chief?" Springtrap said as he walked into Goldie's office.

"Hello Officer Trap, what's up now?" Goldie asked.

"Well there seems to be a serial killer on the loose in Washington, they said they need the best of the best." Springtrap said as he battered his eyes.

"Hm. Pack your bags my love, time for another road trip."

"You got it partner."

 **(There ya go, a boring chapter to a story that got boring. Hope to see you guys in my other stories. Later mates.)**


End file.
